The Aftermath Realization
by AllHailTheDirtySock
Summary: A Shamy fanfiction that deals with the aftermath of the famous SIK. It takes place right where we left of at the end of episode 7x15. Like, literally right after. I am spoiler-free, so I have no idea what will happen in the next episode, so this is just my imagination and Shamy-feels having a rave-party! Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon slowly lifted his suitcase up on his bed and proceeded to open it. He looked down on the content, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of his perfectly packed belongings. His clothes were impeccably folded and sorted according to color. Everything has its designated place and it was all in order, just the way he liked it. After a moment of observing he began unpacking his belongings with slow and precise movements.

"What can I do for you, Leonard?" He asked with his back to the bedroom door. Leonard, standing just outside Sheldon's bedroom cursed internally and said. "Damn your Vulcan hearing."

"Well, after all these years you should know better than attempting to sneak up on me." Sheldon answered and turned to face him. Leonard was now standing in his bedroom door nervously fumbling his fingers. Sheldon looked at him waiting for Leonard to reveal his intentions.

"So Sheldon.. Uhm.. Are you sure that there isn't anything you want to talk about… regarding your.. I mean the.. uhm.. kiss you gave Amy?" He said in a nervous voice. Sheldon just looked at him with lifted eyebrows and sighed heavily before turning his back to him, resuming his unpacking procedure.

"I already told you everything there is to tell, Leonard. I kissed Amy on the lips and they tasted like brownies. What more could you possibly want to know?" Sheldon said in an exhausted tone as he finished unpacking and placed his suitcase back in to his closet. He then turned to face Leonard again who was now staring at him with a flabbergasted look on his face. Sheldon sighed and made his way past Leonard making his way to the kitchen. That seemed to jolt Leonard back to reality as he followed right after Sheldon.

"You are kidding me, right? You have got to be kidding me! YOU, Sheldon Lee Cooper, actually kissed Amy and you have nothing to say except that her lips tasted like brownies?!" He said unable to believe what he had just heard. Sheldon opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Closing the refrigerator again he looked at Leonard and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone across the hall screaming.

"HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER!

A few moments later the apartment door was swung open by a clearly frantic Penny who was holding her phone. She quickly saw Sheldon and Leonard standing in the kitchen, her eyes widening as she looked at Sheldon. She almost ran towards them, causing them both to involuntarily take a few steps back, as she said:

"YOU KISSED AMY!?"

"I know, right… And get this.." Leonard began, smiling at her reaction, but was cut short as Penny frantically waved her hand towards him signaling him to stop talking. She looked at Sheldon in anticipation.

"Well? Did you?" She said running out of patience. Sheldon looked at her for a moment, unsure of what would happen if he told her.

"That is correct, but how.." He was also interrupted as Penny squealed loudly, jumping up and down. "SHUT UP!" She shouted. She looked over at Leonard with wide eyes and lifted her arms in the air. "HE DID IT!"

"Excuse me! But how did you know?" Sheldon said, raising his voice to drown out Penny's screaming. Penny looked back at Sheldon with raised eyebrows and waved her phone at him. "Amy tells me anything, genius! And look at you, finally hitting puberty! Well done, Dr. Cooper!" She said with a big smirk, hitting Sheldon on his arm with her fist. Sheldon pressed his lips tightly together and squinted his eyes at her, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where she had just hit him. Ignoring him she said.

"So! Tell me everything! How was it? Did you like it? How long did it last? Closed mouth, open mouth? I need all the details, Sheldon!"

"Well, here's the thing, Penny. Sheldon here don't want to say anything. I have been questioning him, but all he wants to say is that her lips tasted like brownies." Leonard said with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing that Sheldon was now in big trouble.

"WHAT?!" Penny exclaimed starring at Sheldon. The crazy look in her eyes made Sheldon take another few involuntary steps back.

"Oh hell no, Sheldon Cooper!" She said in a loud voice, grabbing his arm, her Nebraska hands almost crushing his humerus, dragging him towards the couch. "You are not getting out of this! You are going to tell me _everything_, or so help me god I am going to call your mother!" She continued, pushing Sheldon into his spot standing in front of him and crossing her arms. Leonard made his way to his chair right next to Sheldon, smirking away. He enjoyed watching Penny grill Sheldon. If anyone was going to make him talk it would be Penny. Sheldon looked from Leonard to Penny pressing his lips tightly together. Swallowing he realized that he was cornered.

"What do you wish to know?" He said reluctantly. Penny nodded satisfied with her victory. He was going to talk. She took the seat next to him and said.

"All right, first of all. Did you enjoy it?" She asked in a stern voiced. Sheldon looked at her, swallowing again. He averted her look, his eyes darting around the room. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Taking a deep breath he said. "I honestly don't see how this is any of your busine.."

"Oh my god! You DID! You liked it!" Penny exclaimed holding her hand up to her mouth. Gazing and lost in thoughts she said. "I can't believe it."

"_Excuse _me, I never said that!" Sheldon said in a nervous voice. Penny snapped her look back to him, squinting her eyes at him. "Don't you dare lie to me, Sheldon. You liked it! Admit it and stop lying to yourself!" She said in a dark voice, causing Sheldon to feel nervous. He looked over at Leonard who was looking at Penny with fear in his eyes. "You better answer her, Sheldon." He said. Sheldon took a deep breath and clearing his throat he said.

"All right then. I will admit that I didn't find it completely abhorrent." Penny squinted her eyes further causing Sheldon to panic. "Admit it, Sheldon." She said again not allowing him to escape. He swallowed and said in a low voice.

"Fine. I may have found it somewhat enjoyable and not completely uncomfortable." Penny sighed, realizing that it was the best she was going to get.

"Good. Know, next question. Did Amy like it?" She asked. Sheldon looked at her and furrowed his brows tired of this investigation already.

"Well, why don't you just ask her yourself?" He said and pointed to the phone in her hand.

"Don't you smart talk me, Sheldon and answer the question!" Penny said in a commanding manner. He looked at her and said.

"Yes, I do believe she expressed a level of enjoyment after the kiss." He said in a flat voice. Leonard's smirk grew wider as he said. "You dog, you!" Sheldon send him a death stare but his attention was dragged back to Penny as she said.

"What exactly did she say?"

"I believe her exact words were: 'That was nice.'" Sheldon answered causing Penny to smile.

"All right, spill it, Sheldon! How did you kiss her?" Penny then asked turning to face him more directly, her eyes and smile wide. Sheldon hated this. It was none of their business, and he didn't like the direction this conversation was going. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Well?" Penny asked, she was not letting him get off the hook. Sheldon rolled his eyes and said.

"What do you mean _how did I kiss her_? Surely, your numerous amorous activities with Leonard would give you an in-depth understanding of kissing, I don't see the point of this question." He said in an irritated voice. "You know exactly what I mean by that question, Smarty Pants. Now spill the beans." Penny said determined to get the answers she needed. Sheldon looked at her, pressing his lips tightly together and squinting his eyes at her in dissatisfaction. Penny simply answered the look with a raised eyebrow. She was not going to give in.

"You will have to be more specific." Sheldon finally said, looking straight ahead.

"Fair enough. Open of closed mouth?" Penny said. Sheldon sighed and said. "Closed."

"All right, I expected that. It's a little hard to believe that the two of you would jump right to French kissing." Penny said with a hint of amusement. "Which bring me to my next question. How long did the kiss last?" She continued. Sheldon looked down on his hands before saying. "I.. I don't know exactly."

"How could you not know?" Penny said in disbelief. "You know how long it takes for your toilet to flush and the exact time it takes you to walk up the stairs!"

"Give him a break now, Penny. I mean, it must be hard to count seconds when you find yourself in a sweet brownie-coated lip-lock with one Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm sure Sheldon was just lost in the moment." Leonard said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Are you mocking me?!" Sheldon said angrily uncrossing his arms and preparing to get up. He was not going to take this anymore.

"Of course not, Sweetie! No one is mocking you!" Penny said in panic, afraid that Sheldon would storm out leaving her questions unanswered. She shot Leonard a soul crushing glare. "Isn't that right, Leonard?" She said through gritted teeth. That look wiped the smirk off Leonard's face instantly as he cleared his throat and said. "Right. Sorry, Sheldon, that was completely uncalled for. Please continue."

Sheldon looked back and forth between Leonard and Penny before slowly sitting back down.

"Okay, so you don't know how long the kiss lasted, and that's okay. To be honest, I might freak out a little if you had actually timed the whole thing." Penny said in a soothing voice. Sheldon just looked at her.

"Okay. So. Enough about the kiss, I'll grill Amy later." Penny said, her voice suddenly getting serious. "What are you going to do now?" She asked looking Sheldon dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon answered truthfully confused.

"Come on, Sheldon! You kissed Amy! _On purpose!_ This changes everything!" Penny said in a high pitch voice. Sheldon frowned at her and said.

"I don't see how this changes anything." He said. Penny rolled her eyes at him, remembering how she would have to dumb everything down for him when it came to these kinds of things.

"Sheldon, if you really kissed Amy and enjoyed it, then it is going to change your relationship! You have reached a new level! This is huge!" She explained. Sheldon's eyes grew wide in fear. "It most certainly is not!" He yelped.

"Okay, tell me. What did Amy say when you talked about the kiss?" Penny offered. Sheldon just looked at her with not understanding wide eyes. Leonard quickly noticed Sheldon's blank stare and said.

"Sheldon, did you talk to Amy about the kiss?"

"Please tell me you talked to her about the kiss, Sheldon?" Penny said expectantly and at the same time threatening. Sheldon's eyes darted between Leonard and Penny, feeling his hands getting sweaty. He rubbed them against the fabric of his pants, hoping to dry them of. He suddenly felt very nervous and he didn't understand why. It was as if the whole room was closing in on him. Swallowing hard he slowly shook his head.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you, Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in despair. Sheldon looked at her in confusion and frustration.

"But I haven't done anything!" He said frantically. "EXACTLY! That's just the problem, Sheldon! How could you kiss her and then just NOT talk to her about it!" Penny shouted, getting up and beginning to pace around the room typing away on her phone.

Leonard could see that Sheldon was completely at loss here, so he took a deep breath and said. "Look, Sheldon. When something like this happens, it is customary for the two parties of the relationship to talk about it. You know, communicate about the expectations; about the next step." Sheldon looked at him in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean? What would Amy be expecting exactly?" He asked, confused. Penny stopped and looked at him before letting out a frustrated noise, as she resumed her pacing now typing even more violently. Her outburst had caused both Sheldon and Leonard to look at her in what could only be classified as fear. Leonard pulled himself together, and looking at Sheldon he said.

"Look, buddy. I know you don't like things to change, but after that kiss it is very possible that Amy is going to expect you to kiss her again. And perhaps even more frequently."

"Damn right she is!" Penny said in frustration from across the room. Sheldon felt a lump in his throat, he had trouble breathing. Was it true? Would Amy now expect him to kiss her again and again? He felt the beginning of a panic-attack emerge. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. Perhaps they were wrong. He cleared his throat and said in a shaky voice. "But why would she expect that? We have nothing like that established in the Relationship Agreement."

"Well, because that kiss has opened up a whole new level of intimacy for you guys. I mean, this is some pretty significant progress, and that means that you have to move forward in your relationship." Leonard said in the most comforting voice he could muster. He could tell that Sheldon was on the verge of freaking out.

"Not to mention that you have _finally_ kissed Amy like an actual boyfriend! Do you have any idea how long she has been waiting for this?! How long she has been wanting for you to kiss her?! She has been more than patient with you, Sheldon, and you are not going to take this away from her! It is high time that you start acting like the boyfriend Amy deserves!" Penny exclaimed quickly making her way back to the couch, her phone still in her hand. "I just texted Amy and asked her to come over, and then the two of you are going to talk about this!" She said. Sheldon jumped out of his spot looking down at Penny in complete panic.

"Why did you do that?! This is isn't our regular date-night and we have nothing scheduled!" Sheldon said his voice reaching an alarming high level. "She can't come over! We don't have to talk about anything!"

"To late, I already texted her minutes ago. She is on her way, she will be here very soon." Penny said, keeping calm.

Leonard also got up from his seat a worried look on his face. "Just calm down, Sheldon." He said trying to avert a major crisis.

"I won't calm down!" Sheldon said angrily. "I should never have told you anything! This is none of your business! Amy and I are doing just fine and we don't need your help. So you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Leonard and then turned to point at Penny. "And _you_ need to back off! You need to stop with your third-degree questions, your constant mocking and your stupid relationship advice! Stop it, just stop it!" He shouted, clutching his fist tightly and breathing heavily.

"All right, Sheldon, we are stopping now. Just please calm down, okay? We will figure this out." Leonard tried again, but this time it was Penny's turn to get up.

"Oh cut the crap, Leonard, and stop sugar-coating this for him! He needs to hear this!" Penny said loudly and turned to face Sheldon. "Now you listen to me, Sheldon Cooper." She said in a serious tone looking him straight in the eyes before continuing.

"Amy will be here any minute now, and then you are going to sit down and talk about this like mature adults. Because believe me, Sheldon, if you don't figure this out and start stepping up your game you are going to _lose_ Amy! Do you understand me?"

Sheldon felt like the air had just been sucked out of his lungs. He just stared at Penny, his eyes revealing the inner turmoil he was experiencing.

"She… Amy can't leave me. I am her boyfriend." He stammered.

"Well then start acting like one!" Penny said before continuing. "She hasn't left you yet, Sheldon, despite everything. But if you refuse to move forward in your relationship with Amy, then leaving you is exactly what she should do."

Leonard looked at Penny from behind Sheldon with furrowed brows and a worried look. Was it really wise to say something like that to Sheldon? Penny ignored him, holding Sheldon's gaze. Sheldon looked at her in deep disbelief. He opened his mouth but no words emerged so he closed it again. He finally broke Penny's gaze and looked down on his own feet, trying to make sense of the chaos that was unravelling around him.

Penny looked at him for another minute, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging before stepping closer to him and she opened her mouth and said in a sweet and soothing voice.

"I know it's hard, Sweetie. All relationships are hard. And I know it is hard to hear that she might leave you. But that is the truth. I _know _that Amy cares about you. She cares more than you will ever know. And I know that you care for her to." Sheldon slowly raised his head and met her eyes. "I mean, she understands you better than anyone. She gets you and you get her. So just… talk to her, okay? She will understand, I know she will. You just have to… you know… try to understand to, all right?"

Sheldon pondered over her words; they were both soothing and scary. He looked over at Leonard who looked back at him with a worried frown and an encouraging smile. "You can do it, buddy." He said in a low voice. Sheldon looked back down on his feet before taking a deep breath and slowly nodding his head.

"And just remember sweetie, everything we do, all the questions and advice and everything; we only do it because we love you and we love Amy, and we just want everything to work out between you two." Penny added in the same sweet voice. Sheldon responded with another nod.

They were all startled as someone knocked on the door. Sheldon almost snapped his neck when he jolted it back up, starring at the door, his heart beating faster than ever. Leonard saw the panic in his eyes and making his way over to the door he said. "Just calm down, Sheldon. You can do it."

He opened the door and was met by a smiling but somewhat worried Amy. "Hello, Leonard. I came as quickly as I could, Penny was talking about some sort of emergency. Is everything all right?" She said as she walked in the door. She was met with a big hug from Penny.

"Easy there, bestie. I almost fell over and you are making me nervous. What is the emergency?" Amy said. "I am just so happy for you!" Penny exclaimed holding Amy in an arm's length. Amy furrowed her brows at her, not following. But before she could say anything Penny had grabbed hold of Leonard's hand dragging him towards the door. Opening it she turned around and looked at Sheldon and Amy.

"Now! You two, TALK!" She demanded before dragging Leonard behind her and slamming the door shut, leaving a confused Amy and a nervous Sheldon behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it it, the second chapter! I own nothing, all the credit goes to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, those talented sons of guns! **

**I would like to thank cuddleslittlevixen for reading my story and helping me out. Thank you! **

**With no further ado... ENJOY! **

* * *

Amy stood in total shock still looking at the door and not understanding what was going on. After a moment she heard Sheldon clear his throat. "Please sit down, Amy. Can I get you anything? A beverage? Perhaps a cup of tea?" He said as he made his way to the kitchen, turning his back to her. Amy slowly made her way to the couch and taking her regular seat she said. "No, thank you, I'm fine. Sheldon, what is going on?"

Sheldon felt the panic return as he stood with his back turned to her. He took a few deep breaths before turning around and making his way over to his spot. He slowly sat down, his hands on his knees and looking straight ahead, apparently lost in thoughts. Amy frowned, feeling her nervousness increasing. "Sheldon?" She said again. The sound of her voice seemed to jolt Sheldon back to reality. He turned his head and looked at her. "Sheldon, is everything all right? Say something, I am getting nervous." Amy said in a pleading voice.

Sheldon could feel his heart beating faster and harder than ever. It felt like his heart was determined to make its way out through his rib cage. He looked at her and swallowed. This was it. He had to do it. Remembering Penny's words he felt a falling sensation. _".. you are going to lose Amy."_ No. He wouldn't allow it. Pulling himself together mentally he darted his eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Swallowing and feeling his hands get sweaty he slowly leaned in, inching closer to her. Closer. Closer. He suddenly felt a paralyzing fear and panicking he quickly pulled away assuming his original position, looking straight ahead.

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. Had Sheldon just looked at her mouth? She could have sworn that he had leaned closer to her. Had he just attempted to…? No, it couldn't be. Or had he? She had to know. She slowly opened her mouth to ask him, but suddenly he looked behind her fixating his look on something. Amy followed his look but saw nothing except the closed door.

"We can't talk here. We must move this conversation somewhere else. I believe my room will do." Sheldon said with a hint of alarm in his voice. He got up and began making his way to his bedroom, avoiding looking at Amy.

Amy looked from the door and back to Sheldon who was now halfway down the hall heading for his bedroom. What on earth was going on? Had everyone gone completely mad? She quickly got up and followed him. "Sheldon? Sheldon, hold up! What is going on?" She said as she half-walking, half-running tried to catch up with Sheldon's much bigger steps, but he didn't slow down. When she finally made it to his bedroom he was already inside. She slowly entered and found Sheldon sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes fixated on the floor and his hands fumbling with the covers. No, something was definitely wrong. She rarely saw Sheldon this nervous. Clearing her throat she stepped a little closer before asking.

"Sheldon, just now when we were sitting on the couch. Did you attempt to… kiss me?"

Sheldon's eyes darted around the room before glancing up at her. He swallowed and opened his mouth, but his vocal cords failed him once again. He closed his mouth and taking a deep breath, he looked up at her and slowly bowed his head in an affirmative nod.

"Can you hear anything?" Penny whispered next to Leonard, both their faces pressed against the apartment door. "No. But I could have sworn I heard something before, but now it's gone." He whispered back. They grew quiet as both of them tried to hear anything from inside the apartment.

"Do you think they left?" Leonard asked after a couple of moments. Penny frowned at him before a thought suddenly hit her.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing." She said and slowly removing her ear from the door she stood up straight. Leonard did the same looking at her with wide eyes.

"Do you think he heard us?" He asked. "I think he did. I bet he don't want us eavesdropping. I can't believe it, after everything I don't get to hear the TALK?" Penny answered in a frustrated voice. "_Damn_ his Vulcan hearing." She repeated in a low voice.

Leonard observed her for a moment before saying. "Do you really think it was a clever move to tell Sheldon that Amy might leave him? You know how he is. He is probably having a mental breakdown by now."

Penny waved her hand in a dismissing manner at him. "Of course it was a clever move. I know what I am doing, Sheldon needed to hear that. Honestly Leonard, you can't keep protecting him like that. Sooner or later he is going to have to learn to take some responsibility for his actions towards other people. Believe me, they will work it out." She said.

"But what if they don't?" Leonard asked concern in his voice.

"They will." Penny said in a stern tone. Still not convinced, Leonard sighed loudly and looked across the hall.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to wait this one out." He said slowly walking towards Penny's apartment door. Penny hesitated before she followed him.

"Oh my god, it took him three years to kiss her. God knows how long it will take for them to talk this through?" Penny said before walking in to her apartment, letting out a frustrated noise as she closed the door.

Amy's mouth fell open. Had he just implied that he had tried to kiss her? She couldn't believe it. She just stared at him in complete shock, unable to say or do anything. She finally managed to pull herself together. She closed her mouth and clearing her throat she inched a little closer. "Sheldon, why… why did you try to kiss me?" She asked in a small voice. A part of her was dying to know and another part refused to believe it had happened. Sheldon looked from his shoes in to her eyes and back again.

"Because I know that is what you are expecting." He answered, his voice barely a whisper.

Amy frowned at his answer. "What do you mean' what I am expecting'?" She said confused.

"I know you expect me to kiss you now, so that is what I am attempting to do. Or else you will leave me." He said clutching the covers of his bed tightly in his fists. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched as Sheldon nervously looked around the room averting her eyes. She slowly walked over to his bed and took a seat next to him, making sure that there was some space between them.

"Sheldon, where is this coming from? Where did you get the idea that I would leave you?" She said, her voice now revealing true concern. She was beginning to get nervous herself. What has gotten in to him? She tried to catch his eyes but he still averted her look, now refusing to look up from his feet. "Sheldon?" Amy tried after a couple of moments with no answer. She didn't want to push him but she needed to know.

Sheldon sighed and turned his head slightly, his eyes now fixating on a spot on the covers between them. "Penny and Leonard made it very clear that if I didn't quote unquote step up my game and do what is expected of me as your boyfriend then you would leave me." He said, his voice still low. Amy nodded silently as the earlier events, Penny's behavior and Sheldon's nervous state all slowly started making sense to her. She cleared her throat and said. "And what exactly did Penny and Leonard tell you that I would be expecting?"

Sheldon's eyes flickered for a moment before resuming their original position. He swallowed and said. "They said that since I kissed you on the train, it was expected of me as your boyfriend to kiss you again and more frequently. I was told that the kiss had opened up a whole new level of intimacy and that after such an event it is customary for the parties involved to talk about progress in the relationship." He finished talking and pressed his lips tightly together, waiting for Amy to say something.

Amy looked at Sheldon and then down on her hands, trying to process all the information he had thrown at her. It certainly was a lot to take in. She could tell that he was getting more and more nervous with each silent moment that went by without her saying anything. But she couldn't help it. There was just so much to say, so much they needed to sort out and she had no idea where to begin. From the corner of her eye she could tell that he was getting restless. Looking back up at him she noticed the frantic look in his eyes and the nervous movements of his hands. She could only imagine what kind of Ragnarok was going on inside his mind right now. At that moment Amy decided that there was at least one thing they could begin with. Something that she was pretty sure would ease Sheldon's mind, and then they could take the rest of the conversation from there. She took a deep breath and said.

"Well, Sheldon even though I am sure that Penny and Leonard's advice were meant to help you I am afraid their actions have left you nervous and on the verge of a mental break down. So allow me to set your mind at ease. I am _not_ leaving you."

Sheldon didn't seem to relax or calm down as he kept on drying the palms of his hands in his pants and his eyes still had that frantic look. Amy exhaled slowly and said in a more intensive tone of voice. "Sheldon, look at me." Sheldon's eyes were still fixated on a spot between them. At the sound of her voice he slowly looked up allowing his blue eyes to meet her green ones as Amy repeated. "I am _not_ going to leave you."

Sheldon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he could feel the tension in his shoulders loosen a little. He swallowed and realized how dry his mouth was, but he didn't look away. Amy held his gaze and shot him a small encouraging smile. Without thinking about it Sheldon found himself answering her smile with a smile of his own. He took a deep breath and finally said. "So there is no reason for me to panic?"

"No, Sheldon, no reason to panic." Amy answered, her smile widening a bit.

"And Penny and Leonard were wrong?" Sheldon continued. Amy's smile faded a little and she looked back down on her hands. "Well, not entirely wrong. Ibelieve that we _do _have to talk about the kiss. They are right about that. And they are also right when it comes to the fact that we need to talk about where we go from here." Amy answered before taking a deep breath and looking back at Sheldon. He was looking straight ahead, his eyes wide. She saw his Adam's apple go up and down as he swallowed before he slowly nodded. Amy cleared her throat and said. "So tell me, what else did Penny and Leonard say?" There was no need to jump directly into the deep end of the pool, she thought.

Sheldon's eyes darted down to his hands once again as he began to speak. "Well, Penny told me that I should talk to you since you, to use her own words, _get me_." Amy nodded her head before asking. "And do you agree with her?"

Sheldon's eyes grew a bit darker as he inhaled slowly letting out a deep breath. "To some degree, yes. It is true that you understand me better than anyone I have ever encountered." He grew quiet. "But…?" Amy offered, wanting him to continue. "But… When it comes to these things, I don't know how well you actually know and understand me." He said in a low voice. Amy couldn't hide that his words had stung. It hurt that he didn't feel like she understood him. But was there a level of truth in that? She cleared her throat. "I beg to differ." She stated looking straight at him, but he refused to meet her gaze. Amy took a deep breath and started talking.

"I know that even though you clearly surpass your siblings in intellect and prosperity you have always felt like the faulty child. But you will never admit it. I know that you have always felt like a misfit everywhere you went, just like me. And I know that that holds a great significance to your choice of devoting your life to the study of physics; because in the world of physics you are right and everyone else is wrong. In the world of physics you aren't a misfit; that is the way I feel about neurobiology. I know you have always craved your father's approval but never felt like you got it and you still wonder if he was ever proud of you. I know that your Meemaw makes you feel loved for who you are, because she has always embraced every side of you. Both your genius mind and your human heart, she sees you for who you really are. I know that all the nasty things those bullies did and said to you all the way through your childhood hurt you more than you will ever say; it left scars that you refuse to show, just like me. I know it hurts you that almost everyone you know has called you annoying, even your friends, and that they will never know they hurt you by saying so. I know that the reason for your need to plan every minute of your day isn't an attempt to be pedantic or to annoy the people around you; it simply gives you a structure in which you find comfort. Without it you feel like everything falls apart and turns into a scary uncomfortable chaos."

Sheldon slowly looked up from his hands and met her gaze. His eyes were wide in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but Amy wasn't done. She inched closer to him and continued.

"I know that you are not able to sleep well when Leonard isn't around in the apartment. Even though you won't admit it to them I know that you love your friends, because despite their flaws they have always been there for you, and you find comfort in that. Your social interactions with them has given your life a new and better structure, a structure you don't wish to live without. I know that Penny holds a special place in your heart because she was the first to actually stand up to you and put her foot down. No one had done that before. In addition she always helps you when you need her. I know that when she sings you Soft Kitty it reminds you of your mother, and that you find great comfort in her friendship. I know that you don't dare to think about the day where you and Leonard won't be roommates anymore, not because of the disruption of your schedule, but because you don't know if he will remain your friend after he moves out, and you can't stand the thought of losing Leonard's friendship.

I know that you are fascinated by the heroes in your comic books because it allows you to imagine a world in which _you_ are the strongest and the fastest man alive; you relish the thought of being invincible instead of being vulnerable. I know that when you met me, you felt like you had finally met someone who was your equal, because that's the way I felt when I met you. I know how much our friendship means to you, because I make you feel that it is all right to be who you are. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I had never been so happy in my life, and I know that the jealousy you felt against Stuart wasn't the only reason you finally asked me; and that's why I agreed. I know that you hate the sound of fighting because it reminds you of your parent's endless arguments, which eventually has nursed your contempt for the idea of romance; watching your parents has planted a doubt in you, a doubt that there is no such thing as lasting love and a lasting relationship between two people."

Sheldon could still not believe what he was hearing. Before he knew it Amy had inched even closer, they were still not touching but they were close. Amy reached out and grabbed his hand before continuing, not letting go of his gaze, determined to make him understand.

"I know how much you appreciate our long conversations about science and even just about our everyday routines. I know your koala face, and I can tell what mood you are in even when you try to hide it. Even though you say otherwise I know that you have come to enjoy holding hands with me; I can feel you relax when I take your hand, or else I wouldn't continue holding it. I know that our relationship means more to you than you express to me or anyone else. I know how hard you try to be a good boyfriend for me, and I appreciate all your effort. I know everyone around you sometimes makes you feel like a lousy boyfriend, friend and even human being and you hate that feeling, because it is not who you really are. I know that there was some true sentiment behind that kiss on the train, because you made me feel it. I know things are changing and that it scares you, because Sheldon, I am scared to. I know you are scared of losing yourself because this is new and uncertain territory for you and you hate feeling like you don't know what to do. But it is also new for me and I don't know what to do either. I know you are taking small steps, but you are getting there. _We _are taking small steps, and _we_ are getting there, in our own pace. I know you have waited your whole life for someone to see you through and understand you, and I am telling you Sheldon that I am right _here_." Amy finished, tightening her grip on his hand slightly.

Sheldon didn't know what to say or what to do. All he could do was continue looking into Amy's green eyes. How could she know those things? He hasn't told her most of it. He had always been sure that if anyone found out about these things, his feelings, that he would feel exposed and scared. But now he felt something else. He felt somewhat… relieved. He felt like a burden had fallen of his chest. He took a deep breath, he had to know how. "How could you possibly know?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Amy looked at him and tilted her head slightly before answering him. "You might think that you are an enigma, Sheldon, and for most people you might be, but not for me. I don't know if I can explain it but you make sense to me."

Sheldon shifted in his seat and looked down on his hand, Amy's hand on top of his unsure what to say.

"Well, you have been very thorough with your research, Amy. It sounds like you know everything." He said with a nervous smile. Amy answered his smile with one of her own, relieved that he didn't seem to be freaking out. They sat like that for a couple of moments until Amy broke the silence.

"Well that's the thing, Sheldon. I understand and know you, but there are still some things that I have no clue about." She said. Sheldon looked at her with a confused look and furrowed brows.

"What do you mean? By your previous statement I believe it is safe to conclude that you know everything there is to know about me." He said. Amy sighed and looked down fixating her eyes on her shoes.

"Not exactly everything. There are just some things that I _can't_ possibly know because… because you won't tell me." She said in a small voice. Sheldon was still confused. "I don't follow. I tell you everything, and you seem to be able to conduct the things I don't tell you, so what could you possibly not know?" He asked. Amy slowly retracted her hand from Sheldon's and began fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Well… I do know how the kiss made _me_ feel, but I still don't know how it made _you_ feel. I mean, did you even enjoy it as much as I think you did? Do you regret ever doing it? Did it mean anything to you? There is a lot of question, and I have been thinking about it ever since it happened, but I didn't want to pressure you to talk about it, because I didn't want you to freak out or feel uncomfortable and it's driving me crazy." Amy blurted out before taking a moment to breath, still not looking at Sheldon. She waited, but he didn't say anything. Great, she thought, now he is freaking out. There goes the chance of talking about the kiss. Well done, Amy.

She forced herself to look back up at Sheldon, who was simply sitting there looking back at her. She searched his eyes for any signs of fear, panic or any other indications of a mental break down, but they were not there. Instead she felt like he was looking at her with absolute calmness, his eyes steady and his hands resting on his knees. He held her gaze for another moment before saying.

"Well in that case, I believe that I own you some answers, Amy." He was calm. The idea of talking about feelings, relationship and progress still wasn't his favorite, and probably something he would never get used to, but he finally understood what Penny had said. Amy understood him. And she wasn't going to leave him. And they had to talk.

Amy nodded her head in approval. "But before we begin, I would like to propose that we set forth some rules." She said in a stern voice. Sheldon looked at her and said. "I believe that would facilitate the progress. Go on."

"Rule number one: You have to answer truthfully, even if the answer might not be what I want to hear. Rule number two: Questions must be answered with a thorough answer, yes and no is not sufficient. Rule number three: You are not allowed to avoid my questions. Rule number four: You have to be open to the idea of progress." Amy stated in a formal voice, looking Sheldon in the eyes. Sheldon pondered for a moment before saying.

"I deny your rules."

Amy's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why?" She said.

"Because they are simply not fair. Those rules only stated what _I _have to do. I believe if we are going to do this we both have to obey the rules." He explained. Amy let out a relieved breath and nodded in accept. "Of course, Sheldon. You are right, it is only fair if the rules apply for the both of us. With that correction applied, do you have any thing you would like to add?" She said. Sheldon thought for a moment before saying. "No, I don't believe I do."

They both sat there in silence, not knowing how or where to begin. Finally Sheldon broke the silence, clearing his throat saying. "I believe that you asked me some question before that I haven't answered, and according to the rules we are not allowed to avoid any questions." Amy shifted in her seat turning to face him better. Sheldon did the same thing, suddenly feeling his heart beating faster. Clearing his throat once more he said.

"To answer your first question, the kiss made me feel… funny." Amy furrowed her brows but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. Sheldon grew silent as he pondered. He finally spoke again.

"It felt different than when you have kissed me in the past. I am not sure whether it is due to the fact that I was the one to initiate it or the fact that it lasted longer than the two previous kisses. Surprisingly I didn't feel the need to jolt away from your germs or the need to wash my mouth thoroughly with mouthwash. To be honest it felt a lot different than I suspected."

"In what way?" Amy asked bursting with curiosity. "I believe the answer brings me to your next question. Now, I don't know how much _you_ think I enjoyed the kiss, but I believe that the reason that the kiss felt different than what I suspected is that…" Sheldon paused and looked into Amy's eyes before continuing. "I enjoyed it. Quite a bit."

Amy couldn't help but smiling and she could feel her cheeks grow warm. "And since I rarely regret something I enjoy, I believe that that answers your third question." Amy's smile grew even wider. Sheldon grew quiet for a moment. "As for your last question..." He hesitated and shifted his look from Amy to his hands. He wanted to give her a satisfying answer, but he found it hard. On the other hand, they had agreed to be honest, so he might as well just tell her the truth.

"Kissing you did mean something to me. But to be completely honest, I am having a hard time determining _what _it meant." He said in a low voice. Amy pondered over that for a moment before asking. "Then how can you be sure that it meant something to you?" Her calm tone was covering up the rising feeling of nervousness. Sheldon looked back at her unsure what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, not saying anything. Moments went by without either one of them talking; Amy waiting for Sheldon to reach a conclusion, and Sheldon pondering. Then the corners of Sheldon's lips curled up in a smile ever so small that disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Because it makes me happy when I think about it." He finally said meeting Amy's look which caused her to smile. "It makes me happy to think about it to." She said.

"Now, I believe that I have answered all your former questions. How do you suggest we proceed?" Sheldon said after a couple of moments. Amy took a moment to weigh her different options, before clearing her throat saying. "Perhaps you would like to ask _me_ some questions?"

Sheldon nodded his head saying. "I believe that would be the logic thing to do at this point. I find myself wondering how the kiss made you feel."

Sheldon's unruffled question made Amy blush again and she looked down on her hands. Sheldon was confused; had he said something to embarrass her? Clearing her throat Amy said. "The kiss made me feel funny to. In a very good way. You honestly surprised me, I didn't see it coming, so I believe my initial feeling was a feeling of surprise. But after a moment that feeling subsided and was replaced with another feeling."

"What feeling?" Sheldon asked curiously after a couple of moments of silence. Amy let out a deep breath before gazing at Sheldon and said. "I'm not quite sure what to call it. It is hard to explain but I felt… warm… inside. And relaxed. And excited. And just… happy. A little like when I hold your hand, just multiplied and amplified." Sheldon nodded in response. "I believe I experienced a similar sensation." He said. Amy met his eyes and said. "Really?"

"Yes. I can understand your conundrum, I am also having some difficulty defining it." Sheldon said mindlessly fiddling with the covers on his bed with his hand. "Well, perhaps we don't really have to define it any further, as long as we can both agree that it was a pleasant and desirable feeling?" Amy suggested. Sheldon tilted his head slightly before responding. "Agreed." He said with an affirmative nod. Amy then cleared her throat, knowing what they had to talk about next. She looked over at Sheldon who also seemed to know what was coming as he kept rubbing his hands nervously against his thighs, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes wide looking straight ahead.

Amy swallowed. Here we go, she thought before saying. "So I believe we now have to turn our attention to where we go from here and how we are going to address progression in our relationship." Sheldon shifted on his seat, clearly nervous. "I believe so." He said in a small voice. Amy didn't like where this was going. She had been glad to talk with an open Sheldon, it had been informing and useful. But now she was sure she would have to drag him by the hair through the next part of the conversation and based on his nervous behavior he would probably be resisting. He had to calm down before they continued. Sighing Amy said.

"Look, Sheldon, before we continue I need you to understand something. I know this is a touchy subject for you, but we have to do it. Additionally I want you to rest assured that we will only move forward in a pace that we are _both_ comfortable with." Sheldon stopped rubbing his hands and slowly turned to face her. "I don't want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or unhappy. We have both promised to obey the rules, and they state that we have to be open to progress. I don't care what everybody else seem to be expecting from you or me for that matter. This is _our_ relationship and we can figure this out and find a solution that makes us both happy. Okay?" Amy said hoping that it would calm Sheldon down a little so that they could continue their talk. It seemed to work. Sheldon's posture relaxed and his eyes grew calm once again. Swallowing he said. "Okay. How do you wish to begin?"

"Well, I think we should take this opportunity to learn from what happened. Clearly we were both frustrated that night on the train, so why don't you tell me exactly what frustrated you?" Amy suggested, preparing herself for a possible wrath. It had to be done. Sheldon watched her for a moment before saying.

"Well, I believe my frustration towards you was rooted in the fact that the train ride was supposed to be my highlight of the weekend. You made it very clear prior to the trip that you would enjoy staying at a bed and breakfast in Napa Valley for Valentine's day while I would enjoy the train ride getting us there. Instead you tried to ruin our trip by arm-stronging me into romance, something you know I don't care for. And that was frustrating; not being able to enjoy the train ride like I wanted and you saying one thing but doing another."

Amy nodded. She has had plenty of time to think about that train ride. "I know, Sheldon. And while I do want to apologize for trying to force romance upon you, I believe it is important that you understand why I did so. I didn't do it to annoy or hurt you, but sometimes it feels like you not only don't care for romance, it feels like you don't care at all. And that frustrates me. That even on Valentine's day, a day dedicated to show appreciation for your significant other, you don't want to do _anything_ even remotely romantic without getting something out of it. I guess I was hoping that if I made the trip enjoyable for both of us you would be more open for the prosperity of a romantic dinner and perhaps show me that you care. But instead you threw it all away and went talking to your new friend about trains, leaving me behind like a sad third wheel with Howard and Bernadette. That really frustrated me." She said in a hurt tone of voice.

Sheldon looked at her for a moment, pondering over her words. After a while he said. "Apology accepted. And I believe I own you an apology as well. Amy, I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't care. I promise you that that is not the case. I'm sorry for disregarding _your_ expectations for our weekend together when you clearly had made a great effort to meet _my_ expectations."

Amy looked at him in mild surprise, happy that he had understood her frustration and responded to it. They were making progress. "Apology accepted. And if I may add… you kissing me, while not planned, certainly met my expectations for romance." She said smiling. Sheldon returned her smile and said.

"I believe now would be a good time to discuss what we are going to when it comes to romance on events like Valentine's day in the future." Amy nodded and said. "As I said, the day is designated to show you significant other that you care. I am sure we are able to find a way to show each other that we care without it being too romantic or to blend." Sheldon nodded. "But I don't believe we are able to make Valentine's day's plans this early in advance." He said with a frown. "How about this: On Valentine's day you and I will make an effort to spend time together. Furthermore we agree upon doing something for one another that meets one or all of the following criteria. Criteria number one: It has to be thoughtful. Criteria number two: It has to be personal. Criteria number three: It has to show the other person that you care for them." Amy said. Sheldon thought about it for a moment, nodded a few times, smiled and said. "I believe that is an excellent compromise. I agree." Amy smiled back at him and said. "Very well. I believe this brings us to the next subject." She paused and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "Progress in our physical relationship."

Sheldon's smile faded a little as he felt the nervousness return. But remembering Amy's words he pulled himself together and said. "Naturally. Where do we begin?"

"Well, I believe that Penny and Leonard were right when they said that this has opened up a new level of intimacy. Not to say that we should go crazy and jump to French kissing from day one, but I would really like us to move forward with this." Amy said, trying to move slowly as to not scare Sheldon of.

"I agree." Sheldon quickly said. Amy's mouth fell open at his quick and affirmative responds. Pulling herself together she said. "Really? Are you sure?"

Sheldon looked down on his hands, blushing and suddenly feeling a little shy by the subject of the conversation. "Yes. If I kissed you and we both enjoyed it, and we have already established that the feeling the kiss caused was a pleasurable and desirable one, then the only logical conclusion would be to try and attempt to perform such an action again." He said in a small voice before exclaiming. "But we have to have rules and guidelines!"

"Sheldon I don't believe it's possible to make rules and guidelines for kissing. These sorts of things are supposed to happen naturally. I won't be able to give you a written notice in advance or something like that if I want to kiss you." Amy said with furrowed brows and a determined tone of voice. "I mean think back on the kiss on the train. Do you think it would ever have happened if we had to ask for permission or consult the Relationship Agreement first?" She continued. Sheldon didn't look pleased. "Surely we have to make an addendum to the Relationship Agreement regarding kissing." He said. "I don't believe we do." Amy said in a stern voice. "Sheldon, would you agree that a verbal agreement is just as binding and valid as a written one?" She asked. Sheldon eyed her for a moment. "I believe so. My mother always told me that a man has to stay true to his word." He said. "The same goes for women." Amy said before continuing. "I propose that we verbally agree to make progress in our physical relationship, extending the intimacy to include kissing."

Sheldon pondered for a moment. "I believe I would like to add something." He said, and Amy nodded for him to continue. "We verbally agree to extend the intimacy to include kissing, as long as said activity happens in the privacy of our homes and with no one else around, except perhaps Leonard and Penny. Furthermore we verbally agree that aforementioned kissing can be initiated by both parties. In addition we add an addendum to the Relationship Agreement that simply states that the intimacy has been extended to include kissing, referring to this verbal agreement." He said in a stern voice. Amy nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I don't believe I am ready to flaunt our newly established physical relationship in front of everyone. I would also like to add that the verbal agreement should be revisited and adjusted as we progress in our physical relationship." She said before clearing her throat saying. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, do you agree to the verbal agreement?"

"I do. And do you Amy Farrah Fowler agree to the verbal agreement?" He said. "I do." Amy responded with a smile. Sheldon returned her smile and said. "Would it be agreeable if we added the other things we have been discussing to the Relationship Agreement?"

Amy considered it for a moment before saying. "I believe so. And I think it would benefit us both if we added that in the future it should be possible for both parties to convene a meeting similar to this whenever either one of us feels that we need to discuss problems, progress or any other aspect of our relationship. With a twenty four hour notice in advance, of course."

Sheldon nodded at her, catching her gaze and shooting her a big smile he said. "Very well, I will draw up the needed documents and have them ready for you to sign in no more than three days."

They remained like that for a couple of minutes, smiling and looking into each other's eyes, happy that they had managed to take this great step in their relationship, finding a mutually satisfying compromise.

Sheldon was the first to break the silence. "If there is nothing more to discuss, I believe it is time for a beverage. Would you like some tea?" He said in a relieved tone of voice. "Tea sounds lovely" Amy responded her smile growing wider. They both got up and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Looking at her phone Penny let out another high frustrated noise. Leonard looked away from the television where Meryl Streep was singing her heart out in "Mamma Mia" and fixated on Penny with furrowed brows.

"They have been in there for almost two hours! And look! Nothing!" Penny said her voice growing louder as she waved her phone at Leonard. "No message from Amy, no panic phone call from Sheldon. I mean, what is going on over there! I am dying to know!"

"I really think we should just let them solve this out between them, we should just give them some privacy. I am sure they will contact us when they are ready to talk about it." Leonard said, trying to calm her down. Sighing heavily Penny said. "I am sure you are right. I just hope they finish up soon." She leaned in closer to Leonard placing her head on his shoulder.

"Nope! I can't! I have to know!" She exclaimed as she got up from the couching heading towards the apartment door.

"Penny, what are you going to do?" Leonard asked also getting up from the couch.

"Screw their privacy, I am going to march over there and demand to know what is going on." Penny said, swinging her apartment door open and marching across the hall, Leonard following right behind her. When she reached the apartment door of 4A, Penny hesitated and looked back at Leonard who returned her look with a concerned look of his own. She turned to face the door again and placing her hand on the door knob she slowly opened the door, peeking her head insight.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed before pushing the door completely open allowing Leonard to walk in as well.

In the couch sat a seemingly unaffected Sheldon and Amy watching a documentary sipping tea. They both turned as Penny and Leonard walked in, both greeting them with a smile.

"Hello bestie, hello Leonard." Amy said. "We are watching a documentary about penguins, you should join us." Sheldon continued before returning his gaze to the television. Penny just looked at them her jaw dropped and a flabbergasted look on her face.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?!" She said, almost jelling, shocking both Sheldon and Amy. "I have been sitting over there DYING to find out what is going on over here, and then I find you sipping tea and watching a stupid penguin show?! I mean, what in the ACTUAL hell?!"

Sheldon and Amy exchanged an equally confused look before looking back at Penny, unsure what to say. "WELL?!" Penny exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Well what?" Sheldon said, eager to return to the documentary. "Did you guys talk?! What happened? Did you figure it out?! Is the Shamy still alive?!" Penny said in a frustrated and angry voice.

"Yes we did. And as you can tell we are both very much alive." Sheldon answered.

"Oh hell no, Sheldon Cooper! You guys have been talking for almost two hours, you better give me more than a silly 'Yes we did'!" Penny said and pointing a finger at Amy she continued. "And I am your best friend which means that you have to tell me EVERYTHING! Every tiny bit of information, do you understand me, Amy Farrah Fowler?!" She placed her hands on her hips looking between Sheldon and Amy, breathing heavily.

"Penny, calm down. All you have to know for now is that Sheldon and I were able to talk things through and our relationship is better than it ever was." Amy said in a calming voice. Penny opened her mouth to interject, but Sheldon interrupted her. "Yes, and I am sure that Amy will fill you in on all the details during your next Girl's Night, so please. Let us get back to the documentary." He said returning his gaze to the television as Amy looked at her and nodded in affirmation of Sheldon's words.

Penny was speechless. She didn't know whether she wanted to jump out a window or hit both of them in the face with a frying pan. Leonard made his way pass her as he said. "Let it go, they are not going to talk to us tonight." He took a seat in his chair and turned his attention to the penguin documentary that seemed endlessly more entertaining than the Hollywood musical he was watching at Penny's.

Penny clutched her phone in her hand, and letting out her loudest sound of frustration yet the stomped over to the couch and tossed herself in the seat next to Amy.

"This is not over." She said in a threatening and angry voice before turning to watch the documentary.

* * *

**Please leave a review, I am really curious to know what you awesome people have to say! I have a couple of ideas more, so there will be another chapter coming soon! This is not over yet :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter! This one is a bit shorter, but since it ended up having a natural stopping point, I decided to go with it. I own nothing, all the credit to Chuck Lorre and Bil Prady, those brilliant men. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_-Knock knock knock- _Amy

_-Knock knock knock- _Amy

_- Knock knock knock - _Amy

Amy smiled at the unmistakable knock on her door and hurried over to open it.

"Hello, Sheldon. Please come in." She said in a happy voice stepping aside to allow Sheldon access to her apartment.

"Thank you." Sheldon said with a smile and stepped in. "Dinner will be ready soon, just make yourself comfortable." Amy said before returning to the kitchen to finish cooking. Sheldon pulled his bag over his head and removed his jacket, making his way to the couch.

"You'll be glad to know that I have prepared the addendum to our Relationship Agreement. All the papers are ready, and all we have to do is sign them." Sheldon said and began pulling out his notary stamp.

"Do we have to sign them now? Can't it wait till after dinner?" Amy asked from the kitchen as she stirred the food.

"We could, but I just thought it would be better protocol to begin the evening with the formal matters thus allowing us to enjoy the rest of our Date Night." Sheldon said turning to look at Amy.

She stopped stirring and looked over at him with a small smile. Walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to him she said. "You are right. Let us sign them now." Sheldon nodded and handed her the documents saying. "Just read them through before signing, I believe that you will find the additions satisfying and in accordance with what we agreed to the other night." Amy nodded and began reading.

"This all look good, exactly what we agreed to. Where do I sign?" Amy said when she finished reading. "Well of course, with an eidetic memory it wasn't hard to remember." Sheldon said and handed her a pen. "Now if you will please put your initials here…. And here… and your signature here." Sheldon said pointing at the different dashed lines as Amy simultaneously filled them. She handed the document back to Sheldon. He took it and placing his own signature next to Amy's, he reached in to his bag and pulled out a document identical to the one they just signed. "This is your copy." He said and handed Amy the document. "Thank you. Now, shall we eat dinner? The food is ready." Amy said and got up making her way to the dining table. Sheldon followed her saying. "That sound's good. I have worked up an immense appetite, since I didn't have lunch today. I overlooked someone from the cafeteria staff scratching their head while putting out the food. So naturally I couldn't eat it." Amy nodded and smiled. "Naturally." She said as they both sat down to eat.

* * *

The door to apartment 4A opened and a tired Penny walked in finding Leonard standing in the kitchen preparing his dinner.

"You're having pizza?" She asked and walked over to him. "Yeah. Surprise." Leonard answered and handed her a plate. Penny took it whit a smile and placed to slices on it. Licking her fingers to remove the cheese she said. "Where's Sheldon?"

Leonard looked at her with furrowed brows. "At Amy's. It's their date night, remember?" He said while making his way to the couch. "I thought you had memorized their schedule by heart at this point."

Penny squinted her eyes at him and sat next to him on the couch. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Leonard. Speaking of those two… have you heard anything? Did Sheldon say something?" She said, her eyes wide. She suddenly felt less tired. Leonard took a large bite of his pizza and shook his head. Penny furrowed her brows. "Come on. He hasn't mentioned what they talked about? Where they are going from here? Nothing?" She said in a disbelieving tone. Leonard swallowed his pizza and said. "Penny, has Amy said anything?" Penny sighed deeply and said. "No! Nothing, I have tried texting her and calling her, but whenever I ask her about that talk she just says that I have to wait until Girl's Night. And that there really isn't much to say." Penny said in a desperate tone of voice throwing her hand in the air.

"Well, if Amy isn't going to talk then what on earth made you think that _Sheldon_ would talk?" Leonard pointed out and took another bite of his pizza. "Oh please! Those two kissing on that train is the biggest thing that has happened in their relationship! And then they come home and act like nothing happened? That is just not right! They talked for two hours, Leonard. _Two hours_! No, I am telling you, something big is going on and they are not telling us!" Penny said in a frustrated tone, taking a huge bit of her pizza and chewing furiously. Leonard watched her with a surprised look on his face before saying.

"Look, if Amy says that there isn't much to be said, then maybe there really isn't anything groundbreaking going on. I mean, what sounds most possible to you? They kiss once on a train and then their relationship, that has moved along slower than a turtle on morphine, is suddenly changed into something completely new. Or they kissed once on a train, talked about it and went back to being… you know.. Sheldon and Amy."

Penny chewed her pizza lost in thought. After a while she slowly shook her head. "No. No way. There is no way in hell that they kiss and then just go back to normal. I mean, it was a kiss SHELDON initiated for crying out loud! Mark my words, Leonard. Something is going on. And believe me, I am going to get to the bottom of this." She said eagerly.

Leonard shook his head slowly and said. "Look, perhaps we should just let them be. They seem happy, I mean, maybe they really _did_ work things out and that's that. Nothing new under the sun."

Penny eyed him for a moment. "No. I can sense it. I feel a disturbance in the Force, Leonard." She said while slowly taking another bite of her pizza, completely lost in thoughts. Leonard almost choked on his water at that last comment, but Penny seemed oblivious to the whole situation as she just sat there looking straight ahead with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

"That was a very enjoyable and delicious meal, Amy. Thank you." Sheldon said making his way to the kitchen with his plate. Amy took it from him and placed it in the dishwasher with a smile. "I am glad you liked it. It's my Aunt Flora's recipe. She would always cook it for me when I came to visit." She said as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on. "Well, I can understand why you like it so much." Sheldon said as he made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

"So. Do you want to watch a movie?" Amy asked slowly walking over to the cabinet where she kept her DVD's. Sheldon dried his hands and walked over to her. "I would like that." He said as he began browsing the different movies. "Provided that you have anything of my taste." He added as he quickly let his eyes skim the movie titles. He bowed down a little to see the DVD's placed further down, wincing as he did so. Amy furrowed her brows at him, but quickly returned her attention to the movies. "What about this one?" She said and pulled out _Forest Gump_. "It's a classic." She added as she saw Sheldon's furrowed brows. He took it from her, turned it over and read the resume. He huffed and said. "I hardly think so." Putting it back, Amy resumed her browsing.

"What about this one? It's about the life of the mathematician John Nash. I think you would enjoy it, as you probably know, he actually won a Nobel Prize." Amy said handing Sheldon the movie _A Beautiful Mind_. He looked at it for a while, turning it in hands before handing it back to her with a nod. "Very well." He said, but Amy pushed the movie back into his hand. "No, you put on the movie, I will go bring us snacks." She said and went back into the kitchen. When she returned with popcorn and to glasses of ice tea on a tray, Sheldon were sitting on the couch, the remote in his hand and ready to start the movie. He looked at her. "Ready?" She took a handful of popcorn and leaned back in her seat before nodding. Sheldon pressed play and the movie began.

After about ten minutes Sheldon reached out to grab his glass of ice tea, and Amy noticed the wincing again. After that he kept shifting in his seat, his face twitching in discomfort. Half way through the movie Amy finally took the remote that was placed on the seat between them and paused the movie. Sheldon looked over at her with a surprised look.

"Sheldon, is everything all right?" She asked with a concerned voice and furrowed brows. He nodded and said. "Yes, everything is quite well, why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been shifting in your seat throughout the movie and wincing whenever you move. Are you in any kind of pain?" Amy asked. Sheldon's eyes grew wider as he finally understood what she was referring to. "Oh that." He said. "Well, I have been experiencing some muscle pain in the lower end of my back."

"For how long has the pain been going on? And how did you incur it?" Amy asked turning to face him better. "It has been going on for two days now. I believe the reason is to be found in the eight hour long gaming marathon I had a couple of days ago." Sheldon said trying to sit up straight but ended up wincing again. Amy furrowed her brows further.

"Sheldon, that's really bad for your back. You can't sit hunched over a laptop in the same position for eight hours like that. And knowing you, I believe that this has resulted in a disturbance of your sleep pattern?" Amy said, knowing how easily Sheldon's sleep was disrupted. He nodded. "Well, have you tried to massage the area, like I showed you how to do with your shoulders?" Amy asked. Sheldon sighed and said. "Well, to be honest, I have. But unfortunately I can't reach the area."

"Well then, I could do it for you." Amy said, not realizing what she had just offered until she saw the nervous look on Sheldon's face. Clearing her throat, Amy said. "Don't worry, Sheldon. You wouldn't have to take your shirt off, I won't be touching you since there will be a layer of clothing between us. Just turn around and tell me where it hurts." She tried to calm him down so he would allow her to help him. Sheldon kept looking at her with wide eyes, not saying anything. After a couple of moments he swallowed and slowly nodded. He then slowly moved in his seat, turning his back to her. Amy moved a little closer so that she would be able to reach his back. "Now, tell me where the pain is located." Amy said. Sheldon bowed his elbow in an awkward angle and brought it back to his back, trying to point at the sore spot. Amy reached out and poked near the place he had tried to point at and said. "Here?"

At the touch of her hand she could feel the muscles of his back tighten and his posture straightening. "Sheldon, relax. If you are all tensed up chances are, I will do more harm than good." She said in a calming voice. After a moment she could feel him calm down. His shoulders slumped and the muscles in his back relaxed. He cleared his throat and said. "A little lower and to the right."

Amy moved her hand according to his directions. "Here?" She asked again. "A little more to the right." Sheldon said in low voice. "Here?" Amy asked for the third time, knowing that she had hit the right spot as Sheldon winced when she applied pressure to the area. He answered her question with a nod. Amy slowly began massaging the area, but she couldn't quite do it. The angle of her hand was uncomfortable since her elbow kept nudging against the couch, not allowing her to massage Sheldon's back. After a couple of moments she stopped. "He really should be lying down." She thought to herself, but knowing that Sheldon would freak out if she asked him to do so she had to come up with another way. Then it hit her.

"Sheldon, I can't quite reach the area sitting like this. You need to stand up." She said and got up from the couch. Sheldon looked back at her and slowly got up, still facing the opposite direction. "Turn around." She said with a patient voice. Sheldon did as he was told. Before he could say or do anything Amy had taken a few steps towards him, now standing very close to him, but not touching him. She reached her arms under his own and placed them on his back. He looked down on her with a shocked looked on his face as his whole body tightened again. Noticing this, Amy looked up at him. "You have to relax, Sheldon. From this angle I will be able to release the tension in your back much easier." She said, once again trying to calm him down. This time it took Sheldon a few more minutes to relax. When he did Amy looked down again and began looking for the sore spot on his back. He winced as her fingers reached the painful area and with a small nod, Amy began nudging the spot. It was very painful to begin with and Sheldon closed his eyes and pressed his lips tightly together. But after a while he had gotten used to it and he found himself enjoying feeling the tension slowly leaving his body. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Amy. She stood so close to him that he could smell her anti dandruff shampoo mixed with her perfume and that other scent that smelled like… Well, like Amy. He observed her as she furrowed her brows, a concentrated look on her face, as her fingers searched for and eliminated every tension. As she added pressure to a particularly sore spot, Sheldon winced and inhaled quickly. The pain caused him to take a tiny step towards Amy bringing him closer to her. Amy looked up at him with an apologetic look on her face but kept on nudging. She took a tiny step back eliminating the newly established closeness with which they were standing and looked back down, focusing on her hands. Sheldon kept observing her not quite able to think with her that close to him. He could see every detail of her face and hair from that angle. The way her eyebrows curved. The outline of her nose leading to the curve of her lips. The way her hair fell on her shoulders. The way one side of her hair was removed from her face with the aid of a black hairclip. Without noticing it he took another tiny step towards her, but this time Amy didn't seem to notice.

Standing this close to Sheldon was difficult. She could smell a hint of his aftershave in the air. Her face was so close to his chest. So close that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She could her him breathe. But she had to focus. She had promised him to help him with his back pain and she wouldn't be able to do that if she stood there lost in thoughts about Sheldon's eyes, his hair, his chest moving rhythmically with every breathe. So she concentrated on her hands searching for tensions on his back.

When she couldn't feel any tension left in his back she slowly turned her head and looked at him. She was surprised by how close he was standing to her. Had they been standing that close the entire time? Amy felt her mouth grow dry. Sheldon simply looked down at her, seemingly observing. Their eyes met. Neither one of them said a word. Amy could feel her cheeks get warm as she looked at Sheldon, trying to memorize every outline of his face. As her eyes wandered, Sheldon swallowed hard, broke her gaze and looked down at his feet. Amy suddenly became very aware of the position of her arms. They were still wrapped around him, her hands placed on his back. She looked down as well and took a small step backwards slowly retracting her arms from him.

"Do you feel better?" Amy asked in a small voice looking back up at him. After a couple of moments Sheldon cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe the tension is gone now. Thank you." He said with a small smile looking from his feet back at her. Amy returned his smile, unsure what to say. After another moment Sheldon said. "Shall we finish the movie?" Amy looked at the television in surprise. She had forgotten all about that. Returning her look to Sheldon she said. "Yes, of course." They both slowly made their way to each end of the couch. Taking their seats neither one of them said or did anything for what felt like an eternity. Finally Sheldon reached out and took the remote from the seat between them. Pointing it at the television he pressed play, resuming the movie from the scene they had left it at as the cold blue light from the television illuminated both their faces. They watched the second half of the movie the same way they had watched the first half. In comfortable silence.

* * *

Amy stretched her legs as the end credit rolled over the screen , she had been sitting in the same position, completely engulfed by the movie. It was one of her favorites. She looked over at Sheldon who had gotten up to remove the DVD from the player. He had a smile on his face, and Amy knew he was thinking about the last scene of the movie, the Nobel Prize ceremony.

"One day that might be you up there receiving a Nobel Prize, Sheldon." Amy said with a smile. Sheldon turned around and looked at her, the smile never leaving his smile.

"_Might_ is the wrong wording, Amy. One day that _will_ be me up there receiving a Nobel Prize." He said as his eyes wandered and a dreaming expression appeared on his face. Amy's smile grew wider as she said. "My apologies. Surely if anyone is to win the Nobel Prize, it is the brilliant mind of Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon shot her a big smile as he placed the DVD back to its cover and put it back into the cabinet. "And who knows? You might even win a Nobel Prize to." He said as he returned to the couch.

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked. Sheldon looked at her in surprise before saying. "Well of course. You are an excellent neurobiologist fully capable of winning your own Nobel Prize."

"I might just get mine before you get yours." She teased. Sheldon gave her his classic look of haughty derision. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Amy." He said as he reached out to drink the last sip of ice tea. Amy just shook her head indulgently at his never ending ego. Putting the glass back down Sheldon looked at his watch. "Well, it is getting late. Leonard will be outside to pick me up any minute now." He said as he got up and put on his jacket.

"This has truly been an enjoyable evening, Sheldon." Amy said as she got up from the couch and made her way to the door. "Indeed it has." Sheldon said with a smile as he slowly pulled his bag over his shoulders, also making his way to the door. He stopped in front of her. They stood like that for a while, none of them saying anything. Amy was the first to break the silence. Clearing her throat she said. "Well. Goodnight Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't respond. His eyes darted from Amy to her coffee table. Looking back at her he took a step, bringing them closer. Without realizing it, Amy reciprocated his movement and took a step towards him as well. Sheldon took another step. They now stood as close to each other as they had earlier that evening. Sheldon felt his mind going blank again as he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. He swallowed hard and leaned in closer. They were now so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. He held her gaze and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Amy couldn't help but smile a little. Even after their verbal agreement he still felt the need to ask for permission. She nodded her head ever so slightly and with that Sheldon closed the space between them, placing his lips on hers.

The kiss didn't last as long as the kiss on the train, but it held the same sentiment. It was short and sweet. Sheldon slowly broke the kiss and stood up straight looking at Amy. She returned his look with a smile. He smiled back at her, before taking a small step back. Clearing his throat he said. "Goodnight, Amy."

Amy held his gaze as she reached behind her and opened the door. Sheldon stepped out and turned around. "I will see you tomorrow for dinner at my apartment?" He asked. "Of course, I'll be there." Amy answered. Sheldon nodded and began walking down the hall. And with that Amy closed the door to her apartment, sure that she would very soon burst with happiness.

* * *

"So. How was your date night?" Leonard asked expectantly, his eyes on the road as they drove home. Sheldon looked at him in surprise from the passenger seat. Normally he had to listen to Leonard's lament, going on and on about how it was ridiculous that he should drive Sheldon home from his date night's, how Sheldon was a grown man perfectly capable of taking the bus and how Leonard had better thing to do than acting Sheldon's chauffeur. Normally Sheldon would look out the window, doing calculations during Leonard's ramble.

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon said suspiciously. Leonard shifted a little in his seat, his eyes darted from the rear view mirror and back to the road.

"No reason in particular, just trying to make conversation. Things seem to be going really well with you and Amy, huh?" Leonard said, his voice squeaking a little at the last part. Sheldon squinted his eyes at him not responding. Something was going on. And suddenly it hit him.

"Penny asked you to find out how our date night went, didn't she?" Sheldon said with an accusing tone of voice. Leonard sighed heavily and pressing his lips tightly together he nodded.

Sheldon turned his head and looked straight ahead. Leonard looked at him and seeing the disappointed look on his face he felt the guilt take over.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sheldon. It took all I had to convince her to not come along and pick you up, so I promised her to get informations from you. You don't have to tell me anything. Really." Leonard said in an apologetic voice. Sheldon didn't answer and kept looking at the road ahead.

"Sheldon, say something." Leonard said after moments of silence.

Sheldon turned his head, now looking out the window. "I don't believe there is anything to say, Leonard. As my best friend you have disappointed me. And as I recall we are supposed to prioritize male comradeship higher than female pair bonding. You have made it clear that our friendship means nothing to you." Sheldon said in a flat tone. Leonard sighed heavily. Sheldon could be really melodramatic sometimes.

"Come on, Sheldon, don't be like this. Of course our friendship means a lot to me. I mean, if you think about it, I actually helped you out. Penny wanted to come along, hoping to catch both you and Amy and talk to both of you. I convinced her not to, so now you have the entire drive home to think about what you are going to say to Penny when we come home, as I am pretty sure she is going to ambush you. See? I was being your friend. I'm on your side. And by the way. Bro's before hoes is a stupid thing men like Howard say to feel cool." Leonard said, hoping to reduce the tension between them. Sheldon didn't respond.

"Hey, how about we play a car game? You love those!" Leonard said in an eager tone, trying to lift Sheldon's spirit. But Sheldon didn't say anything.

"Uhm… Okay, I'll start. Helium." Leonard said, leaving the ball on Sheldon's half. He knew how he hated to lose and how he never missed an opportunity to show of his intellectual dominance. A few moments went by in silence.

From the corner of his eyes, Leonard could see Sheldon move his look from the window to Leonard before looking straight ahead.

"Magnesium." Sheldon said after another few moments, causing Leonard to let out a silent breath of relieve.

Leonard's prediction turned out to be correct. As the two physicists stepped up the last steps to the fourth floor, the door across the hall flew open revealing a seemingly surprised Penny. "Leonard! Sheldon! You are back? I was just on my way to bring out the garbage." She said in an eager voice holding up a garbage bag that was clearly only half-full. Leonard sighed at his girlfriend's pathetic attempt to veil her true intentions and turned to unlock the apartment door. Penny stepped closer to Sheldon. "So Sheldon, how was your date with Amy?" She said in a high pitch voice that sounded very much like Leonard had sounded only minutes before in the car.

Sheldon squinted his eyes at her and taking a deep breath he opened up his mouth to deliver the speech he had been practicing in the car.

"Penny, normally I would gladly share the events of my everyday life with you since I regard you as one of my friends, and on any other given day it would be considered a friendly and caring gesture of you to ask me about my whereabouts. But recent events has made it clear that your seemingly harmless questions is nothing but an attempt to satisfy your own curiosity." He could see the shocked look on her face. Her mouth opened, but he knew that if she began talking she would disarm him, so before she could say anything he continued.

"I might be oblivious to most social interactions, but I _do_ know when my so called friends are simply fainting an interest in me. Now, for the last time, you will surely get the information you so desperately want from Amy tomorrow during your Girl's Night, but until then please restrain yourself from asking me any more questions about my relationship with Amy, because quite frankly, it is none of your business. Goodnight, Penny." And with that Sheldon quickly walked pass Leonard and entered the apartment, leaving Leonard and Penny outside; Penny was shocked and Leonard was somewhat impressed. Penny finally managed to pull herself together and moved to enter the apartment as well to talk to Sheldon, but Leonard stepped in her way.

"Look, he is obviously upset. Talking to him now might not be the best idea." He said in a low voice. Penny looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you hear him? He's acting like the only reason I ask about him and Amy is because I'm curious. He's my friend, Leonard, and I want him to be happy. He needs to understand that, and he won't until you let me get in there and talk to him." She said in a sad and at the same time commanding voice. Leonard nodded his head and furrowed his brows.

"I know you mean well, but believe me, knowing Sheldon nothing good will come out of talking to him tonight. Just let him cool down a little, give him until tomorrow, okay?" He said in a comforting tone. Penny sighed. "You are right, Leonard. It just frustrates me that he thinks I don't care about him. Or Amy. Hopefully I will be able to talk to him tomorrow and sort things out, and then I can talk to Amy. It will all be better tomorrow." She said before giving him a quick kiss. She turned around and walked across the hall, entering her apartment and closing the door softly behind her. Leonard stepped in to his apartment, preparing to have a talk with Sheldon. But he wasn't there, Sheldon had went straight to bed. Sighing heavily Leonard turned off the lights and made his way to his bedroom. There was nothing left but to wait and see what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave a review, they really help me out a lot and I find myself wondering what goes on in your beautiful minds when you read my story! So please, let me know! **

**Until next time: **

**Live long and ship hard! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**As always, I would like to state that I own absolutely nothing. Nada. It all belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, those great men dipped in awesomesauce. **

**I am so sorry for the wait, people. I got bussy. And quite frankly, this one was a bit tough to write. Anyway, now it's done the fourth chapter of this fic! So lean back, cuddle your blanket and enjoy! **

* * *

Penny slowly made her way across the hall. She knew it was early, but she was hoping to catch Sheldon and talk to him without Leonard around. She reached the door, lifted her fist to knock but then hesitated. She lowered her hand and placed it on the door knob. Could she be that lucky? Biting her lip she slowly turned it and to her surprise the door was open. She opened it slowly and peeked her head inside. She found Sheldon already dressed and standing in the kitchen preparing his cereal.

"Good morning, Sheldon." She said in her most optimistic and happy voice. Sheldon looked up at her in mild surprise, but then his face hardened and he responded her greeting with a nod. Penny sighed. He was still mad at her. She opened the door fully and entered the apartment unsure what to do.

"So, you are up early, huh?" She tried, desperately hoping to make him talk. But Sheldon simply turned his back to her and placed the milk back in the fridge, not responding. The awkward silence in the room grew with every passing minute, and Penny felt like turning around and fleeing the scene. But she knew what she had come to say and she knew she had to say it sooner before later.

"Look, I know you are mad at me, Sheldon, but can we talk?" She said after a couple of minutes in a pleading voice. Sheldon didn't respond but merely took his bowl of cereal and made his way to his spot. He sat down slowly balancing the bowl in his hand trying not to spill. Penny sighed once again and made her way to the couch.

"Can I join you?" She said in a last attempt to make him talk. Sheldon just shrugged his shoulders and ate his first spoonful of cereal. Penny slowly sat down on the other side of the couch and looked at him. After a moment she cleared her throat and said.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk to me and that's fine. You don't have to talk, I just came over to say something."

Sheldon responded by taking another spoonful into his mouth, and for a moment the only sound that could be heard was the crunching sound of cereal as Sheldon's jaw moved rhythmically up and down. Penny took a deep breathe, this was not going to be easy.

"Look, sweetie, I know that what you do or do not do in your relationship with Amy is none of my business. And I guess you had a point yesterday, perhaps I _am_ a littlecurious. But I don't want you to think that the only reason I ask about your relationship is to satisfy my curiosity. I mean, you are my friend, Sheldon and I really care about you."

Sheldon swallowed his cereal and looked at the seat separating them. Penny took another breathe.

"I just remember the times when you needed me and Leonard to guide you and Amy through this whole relationship thing. But I guess that has changed now. I honestly just want you to be happy, Sheldon. And Amy to. If you need me to back of, I will. I promise, no more prying, no more questions. Just know that if you ever need help, advise or anything you can always ask me."

Sheldon didn't say anything, but Penny thought she could see his face soften up a bit as he slowly brought the spoon to his mouth.

"So... Can you forgive me?" She said after a couple of moments. Sheldon swallowed and slowly looked up and at her. With a small nod he said. "You are forgiven."

Penny let out a sigh of relieve. She smiled and said.

"Thank you. I'm glad we are friends again."

Sheldon returned her smile with a small one and said. "I'm glad we are friends again, to."

He stood up and made his way to the sink with his now empty bowl. After washing it he turned and said.

"Now, in the spirit of our reunion I believe it is only fair that you drive me to work."

Penny frowned at him and said. "Oh come on, Sheldon. It's early! Why can't Leonard drive you?"

Sheldon looked at her, raising his brows and crossing his arms. Penny looked at him for another moment before raising her arms in defeat.

"Fine! I'll drive you. Just give me a second to change out of this robe." She said and made her way to the door. Sheldon made his way to his chair and putting on his jacket he said.

"Chop chop, Penny, the great mysteries of the vast universe doesn't solve themselves. Every minute that my mind isn't working on discovering the yet unknown paths of physics is a loss for humanity."

Penny opened the door and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling as she closed the door behind her and made her way back across the hallway to her own apartment.

* * *

Leonard struggled his way up the last steps carrying the heavy load of take-out dinner for seven people. As he finally reached his apartment door he was breathing heavily. I really need to exercise he thought to himself as he tried to open the door with his elbow. He leaned in closer, putting his weight on the door trying to wrap his elbow around the door knob. He suddenly felt door moving as someone from the inside opened it. Leonard lost his balance and he almost feel into the apartment, face first, but luckily he refound his posture lifting the food in an attempt to not spill it all over the place. He finally managed to stand up straight and looked up. Sheldon stood beside the door his hand on the door knob and a calm look on his face.

"What took you so long?" Sheldon said watching Leonard frowning in exhaustion as he placed the food on the coffee table, still breathing heavily. Leonard clenched his jaws together tightly and looked angrily at Sheldon.

"Just get over here and help me with the food. The others will be here any minute now." He said as he began unpacking the food. Sheldon closed the door, slowly shaking his head before making his way to the kitchen and pulling out plates and glasses for everyone.

The first one to arrive was Penny. She gave Leonard a quick kiss and went on to talk about her day that primarly had consisted of different auditions and long calls with her agent. Amy arrived shortly after, closely followed by Howard, Bernadette and Raj. After a couple of minutes of distributing plates and food containers everyone settled down to eat.

"So, Sheldon." Howard said in a sly tone after a couple of moments. "Tell us more about your hot kiss with Amy." Sheldon stopped poking in his food for a brief second but continued eating, determined to ignore Howard's attempt to embarrass him.

"Knock it off, dude." Raj said in an accusing voice as he looked at Howard with a frown. He then turned his attention to Sheldon and Amy and said. "I for one think it was really romantic of you to kiss Amy on a beautiful vintage train on Valentine's Day. You can't write things like that, man. Kudos, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at Raj with a look of exhaustion and gratitude. Amy shot him a shy smile before resuming her dinner.

"Oh to hell with romance." Howard said with a smirk. "Come on, Sheldon. Does this mean that we can expect the two of you engaging in weird Shamy-hanky panky in the foreseeable future?" His smirk grew wider. Sheldon looked up at him with squinted eyes before looking back down at his dinner.

"Howie!" Bernadette's high pitch voice cut through as she slapped her husband on his arm with an angry look. Howard placed a hand on his arm, wincing and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" He said in an innocent tone of voice. "I am just excited that the great Sheldon Cooper might actually get laid and finally lose his virginity!"

Bernadette slapped him again and looked at Sheldon and Amy with an apologetic look in her eyes. Sheldon could feel his cheeks grow warm and his mouth grow dry. He didn't dare to look at Amy.

Amy also felt her cheeks blush but she decided to slowly reach out for her glass of water. Right before she placed it to her lips she said.

"At least when he does, it won't be to his cousin."

Penny almost choked on her water and Leonard tried to clap her on her back but was finding it hard to do so as he was laughing uncontrollably. Raj's eyes grew wide and he also erupted into laughter, pointing a finger at Howard, whose mouth had fallen open in shock, a flabbergasted look on his face. Howard slowly turned to look at his wife, who tried to hide a wide smirk by taking a big bite of food in her mouth.

Amy slowly placed her glass back on the table and turned a little to look at Sheldon. He looked back at her with a big smile, and leaning closer to her he said. "Thank you."

She nodded and said. "You are welcome. I believe you know what to say now?" Sheldon's smile grew wider as he leaned back in to his spot and loudly said.

"Bazinga!"

That made the entire group laugh even harder. Leonard was holding a hand to his stomach as he bended over in laughing cramps, as Penny threw her head back unable to breathe. Raj almost rolled over on the floor, his eyes closed, and even Bernadette slapped her thigh as she no longer could hold back the laughter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Howard. He looked around on them, his cheeks red.

"She was my _second_ cousin!" He exclaimed looking down into his food and poking at it eagerly as the rest of the group finished laughing and drying of their tears.

The rest of the meal went pleasantly as the conversation quickly changed topic, now addressing news from peoples jobs and the plans for the rest of the evening.

"Gentlemen, I believe you will enjoy tonight's selection of video games." Sheldon said in an optimistic tone as he placed his now empty plate on the coffee table. "I was revisiting the games from our previous video game night's when it struck me that we haven't played Halo for quite some time. I therefore believe that you will agree that it is the perfect choice for our impending evening of virtual gaming." He finished of with a smile looking around at each of the guys, who all nodded in agreement.

"And check this out. I have new codes and modifications that will improve our gaming experience significantly." Howard said rubbing his hands together. The guys quickly emerged themselves in heated discussion about the specifics of the different aspects of their game.

Penny looked at Amy and Bernadette with raised brows and a saying look, and they each responded with a knowing nod.

"All right guys, I think we are going to head over to my place, open the wine and girl this night up a little, am I right ladies?" Penny said as she got up from her chair. Amy and Bernadette both got up and answered in the affirmative. Penny made her way over to Leonard and gave him a kiss and Bernadette kissed Howard goodbye before nudging him. "Behave." She said with a saying look in Sheldon's direction. Howard brought his hands up in defeat, nodding slowly. Amy took her jacket and purse from besides the couch and turning to Sheldon she said. "Well, good night, Sheldon." Sheldon looked up at her and smiled. "Good night, Amy." And with that the girls left apartment 4A and made their way to apartment 4B.

* * *

"And then I told Howie's mother that I just simply couldn't eat another bite of brisket, or else the buttons of my cardigan would burst! And would you believe what she said? She told me that I was too skinny and needed to be fed up if I ever wanted to carry children." Bernadette said in a frustrated voice as Penny poured wine in three glasses at the counter of her kitchen around which the girls had seated themselves. Penny frowned and said. "Wow, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Bernadette just looked at her with a dark look and said. "Believe me you don't know half of it. Just fill that glass up, sister." Penny lifted her brows slightly before adding some extra wine in Bernadette's glass. Amy took her glass and said. "Actually, there might be some truth to that. It has longed been believed that women with broad hips are better able to carry children, so naturally your mother-in-law is simply trying to secure the future of her sons possible offspring." Penny and Bernadette stared at her, Penny biting her lip and Bernadette with a frown on her face. Amy noticed their worried looks and quickly added. "But I am not sure about the scientific validity behind that argument, it might as well be an urban myth." She took a sip of her wine in an attempt to not add any more awkwardness to the conversation. Penny eyed her and said.

"So, Ames. You haven't told us about your Valentine's trip to Napa Valley." Amy slowly lowered her glass, looking down on the table a shy smile on her face. Bernadette nudged her and said. "Oh yeah, that's right! Word on the street is you shared a sweet lip lock with Sheldon!" Amy's smile grew wider as she brought her glass back up to her mouth, nodding. Penny smiled a big smile and said.

"Way to go, Amy! So… Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Once again Amy lowered her glass, her smile fainted a little.

"Well, yes of course. But first I believe I have something to say to you, Penny." She said in a more serious tone, she was determined to say what she had been thinking the last couple of days . Penny bit her lip again, suddenly feeling nervous. She took a deep breath and said. "Sure, what is it?"

Amy looked at her best friend and took a deep breath of her own. "It is about the events that took place a couple of days ago." She began, unsure how to proceed.

"It's about my talk with Sheldon, isn't it?" Penny said abruptly as Bernadette took a sip from her wine, trying to make sense of the conversation. Amy nodded and said.

"Yes. Now, you are my best friend and you are Sheldon's friend to, and I know that you were only trying to help the other day. But what you said to Sheldon really freaked him out, Penny. I almost wasn't able to make him relax; he was practically catatonic." Her tone of voice revealed a hint of frustration. Penny's face turned into a worried frown as she slowly nodded her head. "I mean… How could you tell him that I would leave him like that?" Amy said in now full blown frustration. Penny looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes.

"You told Sheldon she was going to leave him?!" Bernadette exclaimed, still confused.

"I know, Amy, and I am _so _sorry!" She said in a pleading voice, ignoring Bernadette. "I know I totally should not have said that! I just… It just frustrated me that he was going to leave you hanging like that and not do anything about that kiss, you know? I mean, you are my friend Amy and I really wanted Sheldon to treat you right. You know how he can be, he probably wasn't going to talk to you about that kiss and your relationship, so I felt I needed to step in, because you really deserve all of that." Penny paused her ramble for a short moment. Amy looked at her, lips pressed closely together and her eyebrows turning her face into an indulgent frown. Penny reached over the counter and rested her hand on top of Amy's.

"Amy, I am really sorry. I never meant to make this harder for the two of you, I just wanted to help. I know I can be a little intrusive, and as I have already told Sheldon, it's because I keep thinking that you guys still need me or Leonard to help you through these sorts of relationship things, but you are obviously capable of dealing with them just fine. So believe me, I am going to stop intruding. If you ever need advice or anything at all, you can _always _come to me." Penny looked at Amy with pleading eyes, but Amy looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, me to, Amy. Just say the word." Bernadette chimed in with a little smile. She still didn't quite understand the situation, but she could at least offer her sincere support.

"And I appreciate your effort, Penny. You have always been there for both me and Sheldon; and you are right. This is all new to me and your advice and guiding has been needed and helpful in the past, but now Sheldon and I are able to do these things on our own. You just have to trust that I will seek your help when I need it. Surely, as you friend I believe I deserve that trust. Because the more you interrogate Sheldon and I, the harder it gets to trust you and I don't like that." Amy said it all in a single breathe; she really needed to let it all out.

Penny nodded her head slowly with a sad look on her face, as she quietly repeated. "I know… I know.."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group of girls.

"Amy… I am really sorry, can you please forgive me?" Penny said after a couple of moments. Amy slowly looked up. First she looked at Bernadette and then she looked at Penny, meeting her gaze. Then her lips curled up in a small smile and she tilted her head slightly before saying.

"You know I can't possibly stay mad at you, bestie. You are forgiven." She looked to Bernadette. " And thank you, Bernadette." Amy raised an index finger and returned her look to Penny. "But just don't let this happen again."

"I promise!" Penny said with a big smile of relieve. Now she had made amends to both her friends, and she finally felt the burden that she had been carrying for the last couple of days fall of her chest.

"Now! Let's get comfortable in the couch so you can tell us about the kiss!" Penny said with excitement, she knew how much Amy had been looking forward to talk about it. Amy's smile widened as the three girls made their way to the couch. Penny curled up in her favorite armchair and Amy and Bernadette sat on the couch.

"But before you say anything, what was all that about? What happened?" Bernadette asked, eager to understand what had apparently happened in her absence. Amy and Penny shared a look before they began explaining. They took turns in telling Bernadette about the events that had taken place. Bernadette's eyes grew wider as she turned her head back and forth between Amy and Penny.

"And then I realized why Penny had told me to come over. So after that Sheldon and I had a talk and sorted everything out." Amy said, finishing the story.

"So everything is all right between you two?" Bernadette asked.

Amy nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, everything is more than all right, they have never been better." She said happily taking another sip of her wine. Bernadette nodded slowly and took a sip of her own wine, pondering about the load of information that had just been thrown at her. Then she put her glass down and turned to Amy.

"But now you have to tell us about the kiss!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. Amy smiled a shy smile and began fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She cleared her throat.

"Well… It was..." She began, suddenly feeling nervous. She took a deep breathe. "It was amazing." She said with a dreaming expression on her face. Penny and Bernadette shared a saying look.

"So was Doctor Whack-a-doodle any good at kissing?" Penny asked with lifted eyebrows. Amy nodded her head and said. "Oh yes, indeed. He was very gentle and careful but yet very…. Powerful."

"So how did it feel?" Bernadette asked eagerly. Leaning closer and lifting her eyebrows in a sly matter she added. "Did he set your loins on fire?"

Amy bit her lip and felt her cheeks grow warm. "It was unlike anything I have ever felt before." She said. "And I don't believe "loins on fire" is ever going to be enough to explain how it felt."

Penny couldn't hold back an excited squeal as she clapped her hands together looking at Amy with an admiring look. Amy looked at her with a surprised frown but then she smiled widely at her best friend's reaction.

"Did he have any moves? I mean, how did he kiss you?" Penny asked shortly after she had pulled herself mentally together. Amy tilted her head and pondered.

"No, I don't believe anything he did could be classified as _moves_." She said while shaking her head.

"So what? He just placed his lips on yours?" Bernadette asked with a frown. Amy took a deep breathe. How could she explain it to them?

"Oh no… He did much more than that." She said in small voice. Both Penny and Bernadette looked at her with wide and expectant eyes, waiting for her to continue. She looked down on her hands, took a deep breath and told them everything.

How they had been arguing prior to the kiss. How Sheldon had surprised them both by leaning over and kissing her out of mere frustration. How he had relaxed into the kiss, stepping closer to her. How the feeling made her heart skip a beat and her legs feel weak. How he had added depth to the kiss, causing every fiber in her body to ignite. How he had placed a hand on her hip which had led to chills down her spine. How he broke the kiss and how he had looked at her.

As she finished talking she slowly looked up at Penny and Bernadette. They were both staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Penny had her glass of wine raised half way up to her mouth, but it would seem that she had forgotten all about it as just stayed there.

"Oh my god…." Penny said in a small voice, finally breaking the silence. Bernadette mouthed a silent _wow_. Amy didn't quite know what to make of their expressions. She cleared her throat and looked back down on her hands.

"Oh my god!" Penny said again this time a little louder, and before Amy had time to look up, Penny had made her way to the seat between Amy and Bernadette, throwing her arms around Amy in a tight hug.

Amy didn't know what to say so she simply returned the hug. Penny held her in arm's length and said. "I am so happy this happened! You have been waiting forever and now it's really happening!"

Amy smiled and said. "I guess so. I mean it took a while, but it was definitely worth the wait."

Bernadette's small figure appeared behind Penny. "So what now? How are you going to move forward?"

Penny leaned back in the seat and looked nervously at Amy.

Amy cleared her throat and said. "Well, as I said. We talked things through and came up with an agreeable plan for moving things forward."

"So… Are you going to get more physical?" Penny asked hesitantly. Amy looked at her friends and pondered over how much information they needed. Her talk with Sheldon was private after all.

"All I can say is that kissing is now a reality." She said and smiled.

"That's it?" Bernadette said with a surprised look. "I mean, I understand that you are moving forward, but you have already kissed him twice and now he has finally kissed you. You haven't moved things further than kissing?"

Amy frowned and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She said curiously. Penny cleared her throat. "It's just that we know you want a more physical relationship with Sheldon, so I guess we are just surprised that you haven't tried to move things along in a more brisk pace."

Amy lifted her eyebrows as she finally realized how much further her friends expected her to be in her relationship with Sheldon. She swallowed, took a sip of her wine and said.

"That is true. But while I do look forward to being more physical in my relationship with Sheldon, I am also very comfortable with taking things slow." She paused and put her glass back down. "I believe that you mostly hold Sheldon responsible for the slow pace of the development in our physical relationship, but that is not entirely fair. Sheldon and I are moving things forward in a pace that we are both comfortable with."

Penny nodded and said. "That is really great, Ames." Bernadette smiled and nodded. "Sounds like you have this under control." She said. Amy returned her smile. "I believe we do." She said with a nod.

"But did you talk about when you are going to get… Intimate?" Penny asked carefully. She knew she was in dangerous waters.

Amy was unsure of what to say. Finally she took a deep breath and said.

"There are many ways of being intimate. Physically intimate is just one of them."

Silence filled the living room as no one said anything for a while. Finally Penny broke the silence. "Wow." She said in an admiring tone. "That was deep, Ames."

Bernadette nodded and added. "And very admirable to."

" I mean.. Heck.. It took me _years_ to sort out my feelings for Leonard." Penny said in a pensive tone. "And here you are three years into your relationship and already almost having the intimacy and closeness of a married couple."

Amy looked down at her hands and smiled.

"See, _that's_ what Sheldon should be telling Kripke." The second the words had left Bernadette's mouth she wished that she could stuff them all back in again. Penny turned to look at her with big and saying eyes.

"What do you mean? What has Sheldon been telling Kripke?" Amy asked with a confused frown.

Bernadette quickly grabbed her glass of wine and took a big gulp while cursing internally at her lack of tact. Amy looked at Penny who was making an extreme effort no to look at her. But Amy knew that something was going on, that they were hiding something. And she knew how to get the information she needed. How does the cheetah attack a herd of wildebeest? By going after its weakest member.

"Bernadette?" And the sound of her name Bernadette took another big gulp of wine her eyes darting around the room. "What did you mean? What has Sheldon been telling Kripke?"

Bernadette put her glass down and proceeded to wring her hands. "I… I really couldn't say. It's not a big deal."

"Really? You are shaking like a leaf. I want to know. What has Sheldon been telling Kripke?" Amy said in a persuasive tone.

Bernadette swallowed, desperately trying to think of a way out of the mess she had created. She looked at Penny who shook her head ever so slightly. She couldn't take it anymore. She could feel Amy's look piercing her.

"This is why Howard should never tell me anything!" Bernadette exclaimed before turning to face Amy. Penny looked at her with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Sheldon told Kripke that he and you were engaging in regular intercourse." Bernadette spat out the words and turned to grab her glass of wine.

"He told him _what_?!" Amy exclaimed as she felt anger rise inside of her.

"Amy, please calm down. It's been a long time since then." Penny said in a calming voice as she placed a hand on Amy's arm, trying to calm her down and somehow avoid this night from turning into a blood bath. Amy looked from Bernadette to Penny and down on her arm.

"What exactly did he say?" Amy asked in a dangerously low voice as she began breathing heavily.

"Nothi…" Penny was interrupted by Bernadette.

"He told him that his work was suffering because of his many intimate encounters with you." Bernadette said in a frantic voice. The truth was out there, and she couldn't hold it back no more.

Penny turned to face Bernadette, the look in her eyes was screaming. _"Seriously?!" _

Amy got up from her seat, quickly followed by Penny. "Where are you going?" She asked nervously.

"To talk to Sheldon, of course. Did you think that I would let this pass just like that?" Amy said in an angry voice.

"Come on, Amy, let's talk this over. I understand that you are angry, you have every right to be, but nothing good is going to come from you talking to Sheldon now. Believe me sweetie, when you are that angry you aren't thinking clearly." Penny said in a desperate attempt to keep Amy in her apartment.

"I will be the judge of that." Amy said in a low voice. She turned on her heels and marched over to the apartment door. She swung it opened and marched across the hall to the apartment door of 4A.

She almost kicked the door open and stepped inside. The guys were deeply engulfed in their gaming as none of them seemed to have noticed her.

"Sheldon Cooper, I hope your mother have been praying for you lately, because believe me you are going to need it!" Amy said in a high and furious voice. That seemed to jolt Sheldon and the others out of their trance. Leonard paused the game and looked at Amy with a frown just as Penny and Bernadette came running into the apartment behind Amy.

Sheldon looked at Amy in confusion. "What on earth is going on?" He asked in an irritated voice. He hated to be interrupted in the middle of a game.

Amy squinted her eyes at him and crossing her arms over her chest she said.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you have been telling Kripke about us?!" She said in a threatening voice. Sheldon's expression turned from confusion to shock. He swallowed and opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." He finally mustered to say.

"Oh _really_? Is that so? Well then I suggest that you use that remarkable eidetic memory of yours, Dr. Cooper!"

Sheldon had never seen Amy that angry. It was terrifying.

Penny walked in front of Amy, now standing between her and Sheldon, and putting her arms out she said.

"Look, perhaps you should take this discussion to my apartment?"

Amy looked from Penny to the open door. Then she pointed a finger at Sheldon and pointed back at the door and said. "Right now!" Before she marched out of the apartment.

Sheldon didn't move. He looked around and realized that everyone was looking at him.

"What are you waiting for, Sheldon?" Penny said in an angry whisper. "Get your ass across that hall!"

Sheldon placed his joystick on the coffee table and slowly got up from his spot. He took one last look at everyone around him; they were still staring at him in shock. He looked at the door, swallowed and made his way out of the apartment. As he was crossing the hall he tried to keep a straight face. He made it through the open door of apartment 4B and turning to slowly close the door behind him he said.

"What is this about, Amy?"

Amy was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest and a piercing look in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sheldon. You know exactly what I am talking about!" Amy exclaimed.

Sheldon swallowed and look down at the floor, not saying anything.

"How could you tell Kripke that we are having intercourse?!" Amy was getting angrier by the second. "Why?! _Why _would you say that?!"

Still nothing. Silent moments went by. Finally Amy broke the silence. "Well?" She said impatiently.

Sheldon slowly looked up at her. Clearing his throat he said. "It is true that I have told Kripke that. But in my defense I would like to state that I had very valid reasons to do so."

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Please do tell. What _valid_ reasons could you possibly have for such a cruel lie?" She asked in anger.

Sheldon cleared his throat again. He felt warm and very uncomfortable. He still couldn't believe that they were having this conversation.

"Well, as you know, Kripke and I were forced to work together for a short period of time. We exchanged papers and when it became clear to me that Kripke's work was much more advanced compared to mine I prepared myself for humiliation, but then Kripke offered me a way out by suggesting that my work suffered do to extensive sessions of coitus with you. So naturally I took it and agreed that that was truly the reason why my work was lacking." He said in matter-of-factly. Surely that explanation would cause her to calm down and realize that it was all a misunderstanding.

Amy couldn't believe it. How could he say what he was saying and still be so calm? Had he no idea how wrong it was?

"Sheldon, how could you possibly think that a lie like that is even remotely all right to tell?" She asked, completely confused.

"It was better than the alternative." Sheldon said, looking at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amy held a hand up. "Hold on. So you told that lie just in order to not look bad in front of Kripke?" She asked in a low voice.

Sheldon let out a relieved sigh and said. "Yes, exactly."

"So you told that lie without any concern as to how it would affect me just to avoid having to admit that Kripke did something better than you? You told him intimate details about our _non-existing_ physical relationship just to save face?" Amy's voice never rose to more than a small whisper.

Anyone else would have seen the warning signs. Anyone else would have known to retreat, to back down while they still had the chance. Anyone else would have noticed the indicators that Amy Farrah Fowler was about to explode. Anyone else but Sheldon.

He simply nodded and said. "Yes."

That was enough.

"What the hell, Sheldon?!" Amy jelled causing Sheldon to flinch in shock. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face unable to speak.

"Do you have any idea how hurtful that is?! How _humiliating_ it is?!" Amy continued her wrath. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I fail to see how this affects you? I lied about an activity that we don't even perform to one of _my_ co-workers. And seeing that said activity isn't going to happen in the foreseeable future then any part of my lie involving you can't be a source of humiliation, because it simply never happened." He said, his voice now revealing his nervousness.

"But everyone _thinks_ that it happened, that's the point! And _that _is humiliating, Sheldon! And how could you possibly think that telling that lie wouldn't affect me?! I am a noted scientist but you have reduced me to nothing but dirty jokes that fly around amongst low-lives like Kripke. This is completely unacceptable, Sheldon!" Amy was furious. She was frustrated. She felt like grabbing Sheldon and shaking him until he realized his mistake.

"You have to tell him the truth." Amy said after a while of silence. Sheldon looked at her in complete horror. She couldn't seriously ask him to do that? Amy looked him dead in the eye. She was serious.

"I hardly think so." Sheldon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I believe we have reached an impasse." Amy said in a dark tone of voice. Sheldon felt a sensation of fear slowly sneaking up on him. He swallowed hard and held Amy's gaze.

"I believe you are overreacting." He said.

Amy felt like someone had dropped a big stone inside her stomach. She found it difficult to breathe as her throat constricted. She looked at him. If he was indeed unable to see his mistake, then she could possibly have forgiven him. If he really didn't know how hurtful that lie had been, then she could possibly have explained it to him. If he really couldn't see any wrong in his actions, then she could possibly have let it go.

But she could tell that he knew he had done a bad thing. She could tell that he knew that lie had been over the line. She knew that this wasn't a confused and lost Sheldon. This was simply Sheldon being stubborn, refusing to admit his mistake; both to her and to himself.

She pressed her lips closely together, as she made up her mind. She looked down at her shoes. This was it, this time she wouldn't let it go. She wouldn't accept a hollow explanation or half-hearted apology. No, this time _he_ would have to be the one to do the talking and explaining; to realize his mistake, to swallow his pride and fix it. She looked back up at him, his arms still crossed over his chest and that look of stubbornness and pride still in his eyes.

Then she slowly uncrossed her own arms and turned to take her jacket and purse. She put on her jacket and swung her purse over her shoulder, quickly checking her watch.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

Amy turned back to face him. Then she took a few long steps in his direction until she was standing right in front of him, never letting go of his gaze.

"The time is now 8.30pm. Sheldon, you have exactly 48 hours to fix this. You are going to tell Kripke the truth, admit your mistake and apologize to me for what you have done. In person. Or else I am terminating our relationship." She said in a stern tone, although she couldn't help her voice from shaking a little at that last comment.

Sheldon slowly uncrossed his arms and looked down at her with a frown. The sensation of fear now came rolling over him in waves.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked in a small voice.

"No Sheldon, this is a promise."

And with that Amy stepped passed him and placed her hand on the doorknob, but before she could open the door Sheldon stopped her by placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, his face had hardened.

"If you are waiting for me to come clean to Kripke and apologize for something that never took place, then you are going to wait in vain." He said in the calmest voice he could muster at this point.

Amy looked down at his hand as an expression of hurt quickly made its way over her face. Then her face hardened and she slowly looked up and meet his gaze.

"48 hours, Sheldon."

And with that she was gone, leaving Sheldon with nothing but the sound of the door slamming behind her echoing in his mind.

* * *

_***Dun Dun Duuuuun* **_

**How do you like my plot-twist? Let me know. **

**Oh, and to the Shamy-shippers: *Jumps behind imaginary shield and waves a white flag* SORRY! But have faith. I am a Shamy-shipper myself. **

**That been said, it is going to be a bumpy and emotional ride from now on, so hold on to your feels, people. **

**Please leave a review, let me explore those brilliant thoughts of yours, I am truly curious as to what you think. **

**Until next time, dear readers: **

**Live long and ship hard! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer! I own nothing, everything belongs to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and everyone at Warner Brothers. **

**So here it is! So sorry for the wait, I know I left you on a cliffhanger in the last chapter, but this one was a toughie to write. To every one who favorited, followed, read and reviewed: I thank you with all my heart!**

**Now, down to business!**

* * *

Sheldon slowly turned around to face the closed door. He blinked a couple of times, unable to gather his thoughts. What had just happened? He suddenly became aware of the alarming pace with which his heart was beating. He swallowed hard. Perhaps Amy never left. Maybe she was just standing outside in the hall. Maybe she wanted to take back what she said. He pulled himself together enough to open the door. Nothing. All that met him was an empty hallway. He slowly stepped outside. Before he knew it he was making his way down the stairs.

He rounded the first flat of stairs.

Nothing.

He rounded the next flat of stairs.

Nothing.

He could feel that uncomfortable feeling of fear sneaking up on him again. He doubled his pace, his nervousness increasing with every steep. He rounded the next flat of stairs.

Nothing.

He was practically running down the last flat of stairs. He looked up as he was reaching the last couple of steps, but stopped death in his track. The lobby was empty. He slowly walked down the last two steps and looked around. Nothing. His heart was pounding and he could feel an iron fist of fear envelope him. He slowly walked over and opened the front door, peeking outside. But just as he had expected, Amy wasn't to be seen anywhere. She was gone.

He swallowed hard as he closed the door and turned around. He wasn't able to think clearly, his mind was a blur of confusing and uncertainty. Why had she left like that? Surely that gave him no further opportunity to explain himself.

He frowned as another feeling emerged. Anger. How did she expect him to make amends when she wouldn't even let him give her a full explanation? How could she ask him to walk over to _Kripke_, his sworn nemesis, and make a fool of himself? How could she ask him to lower himself, to be ridiculed by that sad excuse of a scientist; that demeaning and useless bully. That… Well… She said it herself: that _low-life_.

Couldn't she see how demeaning that was? How cruel it was to ask something like that of him. His anger grew. He huffed and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Preposterous." He uttered as he reached the second floor. His resentment grew a little with each step he took. As he reached his apartment door he was in a full-blown rage.

"Absolutely preposterous." He said to himself as he swung the door open and began making his way to his bedroom. He stopped midway through the living room, as it hit him that the rest of the group were still there. They had been mumbling eagerly but they grew dead silent at the sight of him. He turned to face them, his lips pressed tightly together. They all stared at him with big eyes. He looked at each and every one of them. Raj suddenly became very interested in the bottle of water in his hand, Howard quickly pulled out his phone, Bernadette wouldn't meet his gaze as her cheeks grew red, Penny was biting her lip in a nervous matter and Leonard was fidgeting his fingers. No one said anything. Leonard was the first one to break the silence.

"So… Is everything okay?" He said hesitantly.

Sheldon looked at him and pressed his lips together more tightly.

"It's almost bedtime. If you wish to discuss my personal life any further, then feel free to do so in Penny's apartment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. Please show yourself out." He said in a low and somewhat accusing voice as he turned and walked towards his bedroom.

Leonard got up from his seat. "Sheldon, hold on.." He said, but Sheldon didn't respond. He quickly entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him before anyone had a chance to say anything.

He let out a deep breath and began pacing around in his room, the anger still hadn't left him. Amy was being absolutely unreasonable. She was clearly overreacting and blowing this situation out of proportions. She needed to realize that, and then he could probably forgive her for what she had said.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, but for some reason he hesitated to press _call_. What was he going to say to her?

"Hello Amy. I am ready for your apology."?

Sheldon knew that he wasn't the most skilled when it came to understanding social situations, but he knew that an approach like that probably would make Amy even more mad. And judging by the level of anger she had expressed earlier, Sheldon was absolutely sure that he didn't want to see her next level of anger.

Then what should he do? He suddenly felt very tired. With a deep sigh he sat on his bed, still looking at his phone. He pressed his lips together.

No. He couldn't call her. With another sigh he placed his phone on his nightstand and got up to put on his pajamas. Perhaps a night's sleep would allow him to figure out what to do next.

Just as he pulled his pajama top over his head, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He asked, but instead of an answer the door opened up and revealed Leonard standing in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, I thought you might be sleeping." He said in an attempt to get Sheldon to talk. Sheldon simply looked at him with a calm expression.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall allowing you to enter my room." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Leonard let out a sigh and stepped into the bedroom.

"Look, Sheldon. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He said in a friendly tone of voice.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Leonard." Sheldon responded, looking away, not wanting to meet Leonard's eyes.

"Oh really? So you are going to tell me that you and Amy _didn't_ have a fight? That everything is just fine. And that you send everybody home in the middle of Halo-night just in order for you to _sleep_?" Leonard said in a disbelieving tone. Sheldon looked to the side, not responding. Leonard sighed.

"Come on, Sheldon. I mean look at you. You are wearing your Thursday pajamas on a Wednesday. Obviously something is going on." He said and pointed at Sheldon's attire.

Sheldon looked down at himself. Drat. He kept his gaze down, still not responding. Leonard watched him for a while.

"Okay, I get the message. You don't want to talk about it, fine. But just know that if you decide that you _do _want to talk or if you need anything… You know… I'm your best friend. I'll help you." Leonard said in a comforting voice.

Sheldon looked up and gazed behind Leonard, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"And you are sure that Penny didn't send you here just to get information from me?" He asked in a hesitant tone of voice. Leonard furrowed his brows.

"No, of course not. Look, when she did that it was because she was excited about the idea of you and Amy moving forward. But this is different. You guys had a fight. She was really worried about you, you know. She told me to do whatever it takes to make you feel better. You know Penny cares a lot about you, Sheldon." Leonard said.

Sheldon looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Leonard mimicked his movement and said.

"Now, will you promise me to seek help from me or Penny if you need it?"

Sheldon responded with another silent nod. Leonard just looked at him; with a deep sigh he said.

"Okay then. I will let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight. And Leonard?" Sheldon said as Leonard was slowly closing his bedroom door. He peeked his head back in and said. "Yeah?"

Sheldon swallowed before saying.

"Thank you."

Leonard shot him a small smile.

"You are welcome, Sheldon. Anytime."

And with that he closed the door. Sheldon slowly turned to face his closet, taking out the correct set of pajamas. After he changed he made his way to his bed, now feeling even more tired than he had done just minutes before. He took one last look on his phone. He hated to disrupt his established routines. But it would seem that he had no choice. He let out a deep breath before placing his head on his pillow, staring into the darkness of his room.

* * *

Amy pulled up to her apartment building and killed the engine. She sat like that for a while, not moving and staring out the window as the twilight settled over the city. She felt like time was moving along in slow motion. Had it really only been half an hour since she left Sheldon at Penny's apartment? Since she uttered those paradigm shifting words?

She bit her lip. Had she acted rashly? She closed her eyes and thought back on her argument with Sheldon. She saw him standing there, his arms crossed and a proud look on his face. She remembered his flickering eyes and shifty expression. She had offered him a simple solution: tell Kripke the truth. Had he contented? No, he had denied to ever doing such a thing. Amy furrowed her brows and huffed. He had made it very clear. His pride was more important to him than she was. He would rather throw her under the bus and jeopardize her professional reputation, than admit that he was wrong. And he had done it without even blinking. And then he had the _audacity_ to state that his lie in no way affected her! Amy opened her eyes, her anger was now all fired up. No, she had definitely made the right decision. She was not putting up with this stubbornness anymore. If he couldn't do such a simple thing as admitting that he was wrong, then what was the point really? Amy grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car, making her way to her apartment.

When she finally opened her apartment door she made a beeline for the couch and tossed herself in the nearest seat. She leaned her had back and let out a deep sigh. She felt spend. Absolutely exhausted. She could sense sleep sneaking up on her as she sat there, unable to think a coherent thought. It was all a blur. Her thoughts refused to order themselves. She grabbed her phone and looked at it. Nothing. She opened it and looked Sheldon's number up under her contacts. Should she call him? And say what? She had already said everything there was to say, she had already made it clear to him what he had to do. It was all on him now; she couldn't do anything more. Except waiting. She cursed internally. That was something she hadn't thought through: the waiting. She looked at her clock.

9.15pm. She still had to wait 47 hours and 45 minutes. She let out another sigh, but this time it was a sigh of frustration. It had only been 45 minutes and she already felt impatient. She really wanted to scream. And bash something. But all she could do was just to stay right where she was, on the couch, not moving one bit.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. Could have been an hour, could have been a week. But she finally managed to pull herself of the couch and slowly make her way to her bedroom. After she pulled her nightgown over her head, she made her way over to her bed, taking a seat. She reached for her phone on her night stand. Still nothing. Her heart suddenly felt a little heavier. Normally Sheldon would write her a good night-text before going to bed. He stated that is was a way for them to make sure that the other was home and safe, a security check of sorts. Amy didn't know what to call it, but she knew that the missing text made her feel sad. She inhaled slowly and put her phone back on her nightstand and crawled under her covers. A long and restless night was ahead of her.

* * *

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. It would go of in exactly two minutes. He kept staring at it until the familiar sound broke the silence. He quickly turned it off and sat up, still feeling tired. Sleep had eluded him for the most of the night. He had attributed his lack of sleep to the fact that his routine had been disrupted when he hadn't written his scheduled good night-text to Amy, like he was now used to doing before he went to sleep. He took a look at his phone. Still nothing. He noticed an increasing feeling of concern rising. He had originally proposed a mandatory good night-text be sent from both parties as a way of making sure that they were both indeed home and safe every night, ever since he heard those rumors about a bobcat being spotted in Amy's neighborhood. They had quickly adopted the idea into their daily schedule, and Sheldon sending a text before going to bed and Amy responding had become their nightly routine. Leonard had made a snide comment about how silly it was, that Sheldon should just admit that he just wanted to talk to Amy before he went to bed and Penny had found it, to use her own words, "adorable". He didn't care what they said, it was simply a safety precaution.

And looking at his phone with no new message from Amy worried him. He furrowed his brows and pondered. Amy had always responded to his good night-texts, which meant that she had been safe every night. So statistically there should be no reason that last night should be any different. Then why was he still worried? Well, she had been very mad when she left last night. And someone that emotional should really not be operating heavy machinery.

Now he remembered why he was feeling so uneasy. It was all because of the events of last night. When she had left so abruptly after threatening, no _promising_, to leave him if he didn't gave in to her demands. Her absolutely unfair and downright humiliating demands. Sheldon noticed the now familiar feelings of anger and frustration appearing. He put the phone back and got up to get ready for the day.

After brushing his teeth and shaving he now found himself back in his room putting on his clothes. As he pulled his flash t-shirt over his undershirt he felt worried again. He looked at his phone on his nightstand and sighing he picked it up. He pressed his lips tightly together as he made up his mind. He opened a new message and addressed it to Amy. It was simply a safety precaution.

When he made his way to the kitchen he found Leonard standing in his morning robe pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sheldon." Leonard said, way to gleefully. Sheldon furrowed his brows at him.

"Good morning, Leonard." He responded as he took the cereal containing the highest amount of fiber down from the top of the refrigerator.

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?" Leonard continued, seemingly very interested in the process of stirring his coffee. Sheldon's brows furrowed even more as he now realized the objective behind that question. He didn't respond for a while as he prepared his cereal.

Leonard watched him closely. He knew Sheldon and this silence meant that he wasn't refusing to talk about last night. So there was hope. He decided to give him some time.

Sheldon turned to place the milk back in the refrigerator.

"Actually I didn't. For some reason sleep eluded me last night." He said as he slowly closed the refrigerator.

Sheldon was talking. That was good. Leonard cleared his throat and said. "I see. Well, that does make sense."

Sheldon pressed his lips tightly together as he took his bowl of cereal and went to sit on his spot.

"How does it make sense?" He asked after sitting down. Leonard furrowed his brows and sighed as he made his way over to his seat.

"Come on, Sheldon. You know damn well why it makes sense. You had a fight with your girlfriend, and even though you haven't told anyone how it went down, it's pretty obvious that it wasn't pretty and that it didn't end well. So why don't you just admit it?" He said, taking a big gulp of coffee.

Sheldon eyed him for a moment as he swallowed his mouthful of cereal.

"Fine. I did have a fight with Amy, and as it will seem, she is now not talking to me." He finally said looking down at his bowl.

Leonard nodded. "She told you that she wouldn't talk to you?" He asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

Sheldon pondered for a moment. "No, not exactly. I deduced that by myself since I wrote her a text message and she failed to respond." He said in a dark voice, bringing another spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

"Well, how long is it since you send the text?" Leonard asked. Sheldon glanced at his watch.

"24 minutes." He said. Leonard sighed. "Look, Sheldon. Just give her some time, you can't really expect her to answer right away." He said in a comforting manner.

"Of course I can, Leonard. Amy _always_ answers my text within 4-9 minutes, without exception. So the only logical explanation is that she is currently not talking to me." Sheldon explained and placed his empty bowl on the coffee table. Leonard pondered for a moment.

"Well, what about that other time you couldn't reach her?" Leonard asked.

"That was different. At that point she was sad and wanted to be alone. Now she is mad at me." Sheldon said in an exhausted tone.

"Okay, well this is actually sort of the same situation." Leonard said, causing Sheldon to look at him in confusion. "Amy is obviously mad at you, but at the same time she doesn't want to be mad at you because you're her boyfriend and she cares about you, and the whole situation is making her really sad." Leonard explained, but Sheldon's confused look remained the same. He sighed and said. "I mean, you know how it is. This whole situation is also making you sad. And Amy feels the same way."

Sheldon looked at Leonard for another minute before saying.

"Let's assume that it is indeed true that my argument with Amy has left us both angry and upset. How is _not_ talking to me going to solve anything?"

Leonard opened his mouth and closed it again as he furrowed his brows.

"Well, what did she say last night?" He asked, trying to understand the whole situation.

This time it was Sheldon's turn to open and close his mouth without saying anything. He just looked at his empty bowl. Why couldn't he just tell Leonard what Amy had said last night? He looked back up at Leonard who was just sitting there in his robe with that characteristic worried look on his face. He hesitated for another moment. No, he just couldn't do it.

"You have to get dressed or else we are going to be late." Sheldon finally said, getting up to place his bowl in the sink.

Leonard sighed heavily and opened his mouth. "Sheldon…" But he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He looked one last time at Sheldon standing in the kitchen with his back to him before slowly getting up to open the door.

"Good morning, honey." Penny said and kissed Leonard before stepping into the apartment. "Good morning." He mumbled.

"Good morning, Sheldon." Penny said in the same high pitch voice that Leonard had used earlier. Sheldon sighed and turned around.

"Good morning, Penny. To answer your very predictable questions: Yes, I did have a fight with Amy last night and now she isn't talking to me. Happy?" He said quickly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Penny just looked at him with wide eyes, not saying anything for a while.

"Well… I… I actually wasn't going to ask you about the fight. I promised you that I wouldn't pry on you and Amy. No more questions, remember?" She said hesitantly, still shocked over Sheldon's outburst. Sheldon looked at her in mild surprise as his cheeks grew red. Penny cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had heard anything from Amy? I texted her yesterday but she didn't answer. But since the two of you apparently aren't talking I bet you haven't had any luck talking to her either?" She explained. Sheldon looked at her with a frown.

"What do you mean she didn't answer?" Sheldon asked with alarm in his voice.

"Well, I texted her to ask if she was alright since she left so suddenly yesterday, but she hasn't answered me yet." Penny said, getting nervous herself.

"You have to call her." Sheldon said, now feeling really anxious. Penny shook her head. "Sweetie, don't you think it would be best if _you_ called her?" She said in a soothing voice.

Sheldon shook his head vigorously. "No, she won't pick it up, she isn't speaking to me. Penny, you have to call her. I texted her to this morning and she didn't respond to me either, but I figured it was due to our disagreement. There is no reason for her to not answer _you_, something could be wrong." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous." She said in a shaking voice as she dialed Amy's number and held the phone up to her ear. No answer. She dialed again. Still no answer. Finally, the third time someone picked up.

"Hey, Ames." Penny said in a relieved tone of voice, nodding her head furiously in Sheldon's direction. "What's up? Well, I just got worried since you didn't answer my text?" She looked at Sheldon who took a step towards her. "Oh, and why you didn't answer Sheldon's text?" She quickly added. She grew silent as frown appeared on her face. "Oh… Okay. But everything's fine then? Well okay… Yeah sure. Okay, bye."

Penny hung up the phone and looked at Sheldon who returned her look with anticipating eyes.

"Well, the good news is that she's alive. Everything is fine." Penny said, causing Sheldon to relax a little. He cleared his throat.

"And the bad news?" He asked hesitantly.

"She is definitely mad at you. She said that you knew exactly what to do if you wanted her to talk to you. And she asked me to remind you: 37 hours and 15 minutes left, whatever the hell that means." Penny said with a confused look on her face.

Sheldon's face hardened as he slowly nodded. He turned to his desk and began packing his bag.

"Sheldon, sweetie, are you okay?" Penny asked in a small voice after a moment.

"I am fine." Sheldon responded, never looking up from his packing. Penny got the message and turned to Leonard.

"Okay, well… I'll see you tonight?" She said before kissing him. Leonard nodded silently as he watched her leave the apartment, shooting one last worried glance in the direction of Sheldon before closing the door.

Leonard turned to look at Sheldon who was now done packing, standing there with both hands on his chair looking straight ahead. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He had no idea what to say to Sheldon at this point, so he slowly walked over and quickly placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder before making his way to his bedroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Amy hung up the phone with Penny and let out a sigh. She stared at her phone for a while before opening her inbox to reread the message Sheldon had sent her earlier that morning.

_Hello, Amy. This is simply the mandatory text I send every night. If everything is fine, then please answer in the affirmative. _

_Sheldon._

She furrowed her brows as she finished reading. Well, everything is _not_ fine! This was nothing like any of the good night-text she had received from Sheldon. It was cold and distant. She let out another sigh. "Well, I guess I brought that on myself." She mumbled under her breath. Cold and distant was after all the approach she was using at this point. She kept staring at the message, almost bulging under when she read it for at least the tenth time. She already pressed respond, but she just sat there, her fingers hovering over her phone, not typing anything. She thought back on her conversation with Penny only moments ago. He knew exactly what to do. She was not going to give him an easy way out, and she knew that if she gave in and talked to him, he would probably talk his way out of the whole situation. No, it was going to be difficult, but she was not going to give in. If he thought a simple text could ease her anger and make her talk to him he was indeed wrong. Amy was jolted out of her thoughts as her kettle shrieked behind her. She took one last look at the text message before closing her phone and getting up to make herself a cup of tea.

For the remainders of that morning texts kept ticking in from Sheldon. But none of them contained any evidence that he had told Kripke the truth or that he had any intention of doing so.

_I assume that you are not talking to me? Is that assumption correct? _

_Not answering a text is very rude. Especially when I am asking a simple yes or no question. _

_This is preposterous. Surely you can at least act civilized? _

_Amy, you are acting very childish. Please quit this waste of time and simply answer my text. _

_I would like to remind you that I am being the bigger person here, since I am the one who is willing to engage in a conversation like a grown up. _

_I fail to see how we are ever going to reach a compromise when you refuse to communicate with me? _

Amy stared at that last text as she felt anger and frustration build up inside her.

"A _compromise_?!" She said out loud, before realizing that she was actually at work. She was the only one in the lab, but she took a quick look around just to be sure that no one had heard her.

He was unbelievable. Did he really think that this was something that they were going to _negotiate _about? How more obvious could she possibly have made it? Tell Kripke the truth, realize your mistake and apologize. How hard could it be? No, _he_ was the one acting childish, and she was not going to play along to his shenanigans. "Not this time, Sheldon." She said under her breath as her anger made her hands shiver. She felt like writing him back right now and giving him a piece of her mind. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm down. Swallowing she picked up her phone and turned it off, returning to her work.

The hours ticked by as Amy tried to engulf herself in her work and not think about Sheldon, but she was finding it hard to do so, even with her phone turned off. The urge to rip of her gloves and just call him, to put him in his place, to jell at the phone increased every time her hands were not occupied.

As lunch rapidly came closer, Amy's mail inbox slowly got filled with e-mails. All from Sheldon. She let out a frustrated noise as her computer alerted her about yet another incoming e-mail and causing her to almost slice her own thumb instead of the brain specimen in front of her. She vigorously took of her gloves and tossed them aside, closing her eyes. She took a deep breathe. If she didn't calm herself she was going to lose it. Perhaps some lunch would be appropriate. She let out a long sigh as she opened her eyes and went to retrieve her lunch from her purse. Normally she would go and eat her lunch in the cafeteria, but the odds of meeting Sheldon there were enormous. He was, after all, a creature of habit. She slowly cleared a space next to her laptop and sat down to eat. Halfway through her sandwich she was interrupted by the very familiar sound of the Skype-ringtone from her laptop. When she saw Sheldon's name on the screen she almost choked on her food. She coughed vehemently as she turned her laptop towards her. As the coughs subsided she found herself staring at her laptop screen all while the ringtone kept playing in a loop. She swallowed. Should she?

No. She declined the call with determination. She had told him to do this in person, Skype was not in person. She slowly turned her attention back to her sandwich but found that she had lost all form of appetite. With a frown on her face she got up and threw the remains out and went back to her seat, just sitting there for a while. With a heavy sigh she leaned in over the table, burrowing her face in her arms. Was this day ever going to end?

* * *

Sheldon balanced the food on his tray while slowly making his way over to the table around which Howard, Raj and Leonard were already seated. He took a look around in the cafeteria. She was not there. Of course she wasn't. He furrowed his brows as he took the seat opposite to Leonard's.

"Hey buddy. Any news?" Leonard asked in a low voice. Sheldon looked at him and shook his head.

"A total of 10 text messages, 15 e-mails, 3 tweets and 1 Skype-call." Sheldon said in a dark voice, poking in his food.

"And she didn't answer any of them?" Leonard asked, although he already knew the answer. Sheldon kept looking at his food as he shook his head again.

"So I believe my assumption about her not talking to me has been proven correct?" He said as he took the first small bite of food into his mouth. Leonard sighed and furrowed his brows, unsure of what to say.

Howard looked at Sheldon with raised eyebrows. "Uuuuh, having problems in Paradise are we?" He said in a sly voice and with a big grin. Sheldon shot him an angry look and pressed his lips tightly together. Howard ignored it and leaning in closer he said.

"Was the kiss _that_ bad? Honestly Sheldon, you can't blame her. I mean, heck, if I were a girl and you kissed me I would probably move to another _state_!"

Sheldon felt his anger rise. He placed his fork back on his tray and got up.

"Howard!" Said Leonard and Raj in unison. Howard looked at them and found them looking back at him with unbelieving looks.

"What?" Howard asked innocently.

Raj crossed his arms and looked at him in a judging manner. "Not cool, dude." He said in a dark voice.

Leonard rolled his eyes and looked at Sheldon.

"Come on, Sheldon. Don't mind him. Sit down, let's see if we can help you with this problem with Amy." He said in a pleading voice.

Sheldon stood beside the table, looking down at his food, not moving. Howard sighed and said.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry Sheldon. That was completely uncalled for. Maybe I can help you."

Sheldon looked up at Howard in surprise as he slowly placed his tray back down on the table.

"How on earth are _you_ going to help me?" He said in a disbelieving tone and taking a seat. Howard let out a long breath before saying.

"Well, I have been in the exact same situation as you. Remember when Bernie found out all those things about my past that I hadn't told her?" Sheldon nodded slowly and Leonard and Raj leaned in closer.

"She didn't want to talk to me either. She didn't answer my texts, my calls, my e-mails, nothing. It was brutal." Howard continued as Sheldon now cast his look down on his tray.

"So, I know how you're feeling. It's hard, because on one side you just want everything to go back to normal and on the other hand you just have no idea how to fix the situation when the one person you want to talk to won't talk to you."

Sheldon swallowed, not looking up as silence fell over the table. No one said anything. Raj was playing with his food, Leonard was surprised by Howard's sudden deep revelations and Howard was still looking at Sheldon's stooped head. Finally Sheldon cleared his throat.

"And…. What did you do to quote unquote fix the situation?" He asked in a low voice. Howard pondered for a moment before saying.

"Well, one thing is certain: it is not going to be easy. If Amy is just half as angry and hurt as Bernie was, you are going to have to really fight your way back."

Sheldon furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together, swallowing hard, still refusing to look at Howard.

"But the most important thing is for you to realize your mistake. And then you are going to do whatever it takes for Amy to forgive you." Howard said in a stern voice, finally causing Sheldon to meet his gaze.

"But her demands are preposterous." He said in a defensive tone of voice. Howard huffed and said.

"It doesn't matter, Sheldon! Look, I don't care if she is asking you to jump of a freaking cliff, if you really care for her and want her to continue being your girlfriend, then jumping of a cliff is _exactly_ what you are going to do! " Howard exclaimed which made Sheldon look at him with wide eyes.

"I fail to understand why jumping off a cliff for someone is going to prove _anything_." He said with a frown looking at the rest of the table. Howard threw his hands up in surrender, Raj looked at Sheldon in disbelief, slowly shaking his head and Leonard rubbed his forehead with his fingers, frowning. Howard opened his mouth to say something but Leonard interrupted him. Based on his expression Leonard had a feeling that Sheldon knew exactly what Howard had meant, but he was simply too proud to admit it.

"Maybe that's enough relationship talk for now. But look, Sheldon, perhaps you should consider not overfilling Amy's inbox in an attempt to make her talk to you. That might just have the opposite effect. So just, you know, give it a rest." He said in a soothing voice. Sheldon looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"And just how am I supposed to make her talk to me if I don't contact her?" He asked, shaking his head.

"No, hold on. Leonard is right. Instead of making her more angry by constantly bombarding her with texts and e-mails, you might want to take some time and come up with the right way to apologize." Howard interjected. Sheldon simply huffed and stood up with his tray in his hands. He then turned to face all three of his friends.

"I am not apologizing for anything, I have done nothing wrong. Amy is just going to have to realize how ridiculous this situation is, take back her preposterous demands and then we might talk." He said in a determined tone of voice.

"Oh my god, get over yourself, Sheldon! I can't believe that you are going to treat Amy like that, You are so full of yourself!" Raj exclaimed pointing at Sheldon with his fork. Sheldon's cheeks grew red and his eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to respond but no words crossed his lips. He closed his mouth again and did the only thing he could think of. He walked away, tossing his tray into the trash on his way out of the cafeteria. He walked fast with long and angry steps and he didn't slow down before he had securely closed the door to his office. He sat down behind his desk and let out a long breath. He stayed like that for a couple of moments as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing had slowed down he reached into his pocket for his phone, a motion that over the last hours almost had become a reflex. He opened it. Nothing. No new text message, e-mail or any other incoming communication from Amy. He huffed and furrowed his brows. This lack of daily communication really bothered him more than he cared to admit. It was a constant reminder of the events and aftermath of that dreadful night. He opened a new text message and addressed it to Amy, but before he could write a single word Sheldon felt himself hesitating. He thought back on his recent conversation with Leonard, Raj and Howard. Perhaps they were right? After all, every single one of his attempts to get Amy to talk to him had failed, so it would only be logical to try a new approach. He pondered for a couple of moments. Taking a deep breathe he decided to follow their advice and seize his endless stream of text messages and e-mails. With one last look at his phone he placed it on his desk and got up to take a look at the equation on his whiteboard.

The minutes ticked by, becoming hours. Sheldon was having some difficulty solving the equation but was finding it hard to concentrate with his phone just lying there on his desk almost glaring at him. He closed his eyes. This is ridiculous, he thought as he slowly reopened them. With a determined sigh he removed the lid off one of his markers and squinted his eyes at his whiteboard. "I can do this." He mumbled to himself, not sure if he meant solving the equation or the situation with Amy.

* * *

Amy took out her keys from her purse as she walked the last steps towards her apartment door. Her day had been long and tiresome and the thought of getting some sleep had rarely been this welcome. She opened her apartment door and stepped in with a sigh, tossing her bag at the couch before quickly making her way to the bathroom to wash up.

After finishing her routine she stepped into her kitchen to prepare dinner. She opened her refrigerator and looked inside. It was almost full, but at this moment she couldn't spot anything she felt like eating. With a sigh she closed it and made her way to her couch. Taking a seat she retrieved her cellphone from her purse, finally turning it on. It had remained turned off since lunch in order for her to be able to focus on her work. But even with her phone turned off she had had trouble concentrating and her day had been anything else but productive. She rubbed her temple, feeling a headache slowly emerging as her phone took its time to start. Perfect, she mumbled to herself as she entered her PIN. After yet another moment her phone was on, but something caught her attention. No new messages. No new mails. Nothing. She furrowed her brows. Given the steady stream of messages she had received before lunch she was sure that her inbox would've been flooded at this point. She swallowed and pressed on the text-message icon. Perhaps something was wrong with her phone, causing it to not alert her of new messages. No, there really was no new messages. She logged on to her Facebook. Nothing. Twitter. Nothing. E-mail. Nothing. It slowly became obvious to her that Sheldon hadn't tried to contact her since lunch.

She wanted to feel angry at that point. She wanted to feel angry at Sheldon and at his lack of action. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that his lack of attempts to communicate with her was to be expected when she didn't answer him, that it was only logical and nothing to grieve about, she couldn't help herself. The fact remained that the sight of her blank phone with no messages from Sheldon made her feel sad. She felt like crying and at the same time she felt like tossing her phone at a wall. She took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm down. After a couple of moments she got up from her seat and headed towards the bedroom. If she had had any appetite earlier it was now all but gone. She couldn't take anymore, not today. She knew it was early for her to go to bed, it wasn't even seven yet, but all she wanted to do at this point was sleep. Sleeping meant not thinking, not thinking meant not worrying and not worrying meant not sitting on pins and needles waiting for Sheldon to realize his mistake and fix the situation.

Amy quickly changed into her nightgown, placed her glasses on her nightstand and with an exhausted sigh she tossed herself on her bed, welcoming the familiar feeling of her pillow and comforter. With another deep sigh she closed her eyes and tried to silence the many thoughts that were racing in her mind, and she soon felt sleep sneaking up on her.

Something suddenly jolted her out of her daze. Someone was knocking on her door. She quickly threw her comforter off and made her way to the living room. She felt a small hope rising inside her chest. She expected his familiar voice to say her name and knock again in that peculiar way of his. But instead a new round of knocking filled the apartment and another well-known voice said.

"Ames, I know you are in there. It's me Penny, please open the door. We need to talk."

Amy felt her small hope get crushed as she opened her door with a frown.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion as Penny quickly stepped inside and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"You need to come with me." Penny said, alarm in her voice. Amy noticed a rising feeling of fear, Penny seemed very nervous. She swallowed and said.

"Why? Is Sh… Is everything all right?"

Penny shook her head, her eyes growing even wider.

"You really have to get dressed and come with me right now." She paused and stepped a little closer to Amy whose heart was now racing.

"Sheldon's mother is coming."

* * *

**Did I just leave you with another cliff hanger? I can be cruel, I know, but hang in there! The next chapter is in the making. Meanwhile, feel free to leave a review, they really do fuel my writing ;) **

**And hold on people, this emotional Shamy-rollercoster has only just begun. **

**Until next time: **

**Live long and ship hard! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I own nothing, The Big Bang Theory and everything in it belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bil Prady (May they forever reign). **

**Hello my lovely, loyal and patient readers! I am so sorry for the delay, I know this chapter is long overdue, but it has been really difficult to write! To reward your patience I have good news: I will post 2 new chapters! This chapter got really long, over 20 pages, so I divided it into two, I hope this will ease your anger ;) **

**Now, the Shamy-feelings are increasing, hold on to your feels. With no further ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

Amy's mouth fell open and a nervous feeling settled in her stomach. She stared at Penny who was looking back at her with a frantic look in her eyes. A thought suddenly presented itself. Amy shut her mouth as a gasp left her lips.

"Did _you_ call her?" She asked in a judging tone of voice. Penny held her hands out and shook her head vigorously.

"No! Of course not!" She said frantically.

"Leonard then?" Amy asked curiously. Penny shook her head again.

"No, no one called her. She called Sheldon earlier and told him that she was in town for a few days and coming over to visit him. Something about a road trip or seminar or something with her prayer group." Penny explained, the frantic look never leaving her face as she began pacing. Amy furrowed her brows, her mind working in highest gear.

"Well then… How does that have anything to do with me?" She asked with confusion. Penny stopped her pacing and looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"It has _everything_ to do with you!" She said, stepping closer to Amy. "It's true that Sheldon's mom has no idea about what has happened between you and Sheldon, but if she comes and you are not there, how long do you think Sheldon is going to be able to hold up before he breaks and tells her everything?"

Amy swallowed, feeling the nervous sensation spreading to the rest of her body. Penny stepped even closer and grabbed her shoulders, forcing Amy to look her in the eyes.

"Look, I know _I_ can be intrusive and curious, but imagine having Sheldon's mother on your case. I mean, I guess you want him to understand his mistake and fix it, right?" Amy nodded slowly. "Well, if she finds out about what happened, then she is just going to sit you both down and force Sheldon to apologize and you to forgive him. Is that what you want?"

Amy swallowed again as she slowly shook her head. Penny let go of her shoulders and pointed in the direction of Amy's bedroom.

"Then you seriously have to get in there, change your clothes and _let's go_." Penny ordered in a stern voice. Amy didn't move. She just kept staring at Penny with big eyes.

Sheldon's mother was coming. And she had to go over there, she had to sit with Sheldon, talk to Sheldon and act like nothing was wrong. How was she ever going to make it?

Penny jolted her back to reality with three loud claps of her hands.

"Chop chop, Amy! Clothes, shoes, jacket and let's get the hell out of here before that boyfriend of yours ruins everything with his ridiculous inability to lie!"

Amy exhaled quickly and turning on her heels she made a beeline to her bedroom. She swung her wardrobe open as she quickly pulled out a skirt, a cardigan, a shirt and tights.

Moments after she was dressed and after grabbing her jacket and purse she and Penny rushed out the door.

"How long before she gets here?" Amy asked nervously as she turned to lock her door.

"Any minute now." Penny said in a frantic tone as they started walking down the hall.

They finally reached Penny's car.

"So, here's the plan." Penny said as she slowly pulled into traffic. "We are all going to act like nothing happened. Just go there, sit next to Sheldon, eat some food, have some small talk with his mother and then excuse yourself. Tell her you need to get up early or something. Just act normal and hopefully everything will run smoothly, okay?"

Amy looked out her window and nodded with a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" Penny asked in a more soft voice. Amy didn't look at her, but simply nodded again.

The rest of the car ride went by in silence. Finally Penny pulled up to the apartment building and killed the engine. Amy unfastened her seatbelt and went to open the car door, but Penny stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"Amy, hold on." She said in a low voice. Amy turned in her seat and looked at Penny, who was looking back at her with sad eyes.

"I know what is going on. I know why you aren't talking to me." Penny said. Amy didn't respond, instead she looked down at her hands.

"I am so sorry, Amy. I have been a crappy friend, of course I should have told you the moment I found out about what Sheldon had been telling Kripke. I mean, if Leonard ever pulled anything like that and you found out, you would probably break his nose like you did with that TSA agent." Penny said in an attempt to make Amy smile. It didn't work. Amy kept her eyes fixated on her hands and her lips pressed together. Another moment went by.

"I don't understand why." Amy finally said, eyes still cast down. "Why would you keep something like that from me? What can I possibly have done to deserve to be treated like that? I mean, you are supposed to be my friend, but I guess labelling us as "friends" is a mistake."

Penny let out a long sigh. "You have done nothing, Amy. You are great and I'm lucky to have you as my friend. And I _do_ want us to be labelled friends." Penny said in a pleading voice, but Amy was still not meeting her look.

"Amy you mean a lot to me, and I would hate to lose you as a friend. I made a horrible mistake, I know, and I promise that it will never happen again. I guess I was just telling myself that whatever Sheldon was doing was harmless, but of course it wasn't. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but just know that I am really really sorry. And I just hope that you will consider forgiving me." Penny said in a more persistent tone of voice as she grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed it. Amy swallowed and slowly looked up to meet Penny's eyes.

"This is hard enough without feeling that your best friend is betraying you." She said in a low voice.

"I know, sweetie, believe me I do. And I feel terrible. I feel like the lousiest person alive for not doing anything about it and for hurting your feelings like that. I can't even imagine how hard this is for you. Just know that even if you don't forgive me I am always on your side. You can count on me." Penny said giving Amy's hand another squeeze. Amy looked down and nodded before retracting her hand and getting out of the car. With a deep sigh Penny did the same thing.

They walked up the stairs in silence. As they reached the second floor, Amy stopped. Penny turned to face her with a small frown. Amy took a deep breath.

"I forgive you, Penny." She said in a determined voice. Penny's eyes widened as she slowly opened and closed her mouth, not saying anything.

"You may not realize it, but during these last days I have felt more than just betrayed. It felt like all those times during my childhood and adolescence when I was constantly made a fool of and hurt by people who claimed to be my friends. It makes it hard to trust people. But you are the first one to actually apologize and mean it, so I guess that makes you a friend. And I guess I'm willing to take the risk." Amy said before letting out a deep breath.

"Oh Amy." Penny said in a shaky voice before she stepped over to Amy and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Amy swallowed and returned the hug. "I am so sorry, Ames. And I am so happy that you are my friend."

Amy couldn't say anything so she simply nodded at Penny's shoulder. They stood like that for another moment before Penny took a step back and smiled.

"Come on, we better get going, we still got two flats of stairs to kill."

And with that they continued ascending the stairs.

"Sheldon, _calm down_." Leonard said in a stern voice for the hundredth time that evening, but it had no effect. Sheldon kept pacing the living room with a terrified look on his face, his breathing increasing with every step. It reminded Leonard of the time he got his World of Warcraft account stolen, and he wondered if they had any paper bags in the apartment that Sheldon could use to breathe into.

"How can I possibly calm down, Leonard? My mother will be here any minute and Penny promised to bring Amy here but it will seem that she has failed to do so. What am I going to do?" Sheldon said in a single breathe. He inhaled quickly and began wringing his hands . "I knew it, I knew she would never agree to come here. This is a nightmare." Sheldon suddenly stopped his pacing and turned to face Leonard who was unpacking the take-out dinner he had brought home.

"I can't do it, Leonard. I can't lie to my mother. If Amy doesn't come this whole thing is going to turn into a Christian intervention! Oh dear lord, if my mother finds out about Kripke she is going to send me to Sunday school!" He said, his voice growing higher and higher with each syllable.

Leonard looked at him with an understanding frown. This was really an unfortunate situation, but Sheldon had to calm down. If Mrs. Cooper saw him like that, then they were _all _going to be sent to Sunday school.

"Look, I am sure Amy will be here. Just give it a minute." He said in an attempt to calm Sheldon down a little, but he felt nervous himself as he glanced at his watch.

Sheldon just looked at him with wide eyes as his Adam's apple bopped and he swallowed hard. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, causing Sheldon to yelp in surprise as a look of horror crossed his face. Leonard swallowed and slowly walking over to the door he asked.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, hurry up! Open the door." Penny's familiar voice made it through the closed door, and Leonard quickly opened the door allowing the two women to step into the apartment.

"Is she here?" Penny whispered glancing around the apartment.

"No, she's not here yet." Leonard answered and shooting a small smile in Amy's direction he made his way back to the kitchen, resuming his preparations of the food. Amy was looking just as nervous as Sheldon. They were standing far from each other in each end of the living room; Amy near the door and Sheldon near the kitchen table. Both of them were looking anywhere else but at each other. Penny stood in the middle looking at both of them. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, not to ruin the ambiance, but _that_ kind of behavior is just screaming: Something's going on. SO! Amy, go stand next to Sheldon." She said in a commanding voice. Amy looked at her shaking her head. Penny sighed heavily.

"Come on, just do it! We don't have a lot of time, Sheldon's mom can be here any minute now. So you two have to use this time before she comes to, you know, get used to faking it."

Amy looked down but didn't move for another moment. Finally she let out a long breath and quickly made her way over to Sheldon, standing next to him, still looking down.

"Okay, guys, you still look like Spock and that Khan-dude standing next to each other."

Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh as Amy, Leonard and himself all looked at Penny with surprised faces. She frowned back at them.

"Honestly, you people talk about those things every day, I listen. Get over it. Now you two, look at each other. You have to do it when Sheldon's mom arrives." She said in a demanding tone.

Sheldon looked down at his feet and slowly moved his eyes to look at Amy, who was still not looking at him. After another moment Amy finally raised her gaze to meet Sheldon's eyes. He swallowed as their eyes met as he suddenly realized how long it had been since she had looked at him. And he had missed it. He deduced a hint of sadness in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before. But he did feel a familiar calmness envelope him in that moment.

Amy looked at Sheldon. It felt familiar and alien all at the same time. His calm face seemed to give the expression that nothing was wrong, but Amy had figured out a long time ago that Sheldon didn't show emotions like that. It's true what they say: The eyes are the window to the soul. And his eyes told her that everything was _not_ all right. Was he sad? Or just nervous? Whatever it was, Amy didn't get a chance to find out as a knock on the door jolted them both back to reality. They looked at the door at the same time as Penny went over to open it with a hint of smile on her lips.

Shortly after they all heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Cooper breaking through the apartment that just moments before had been an oasis of silence.

"Hello, darlin'! How are you?" She said as she gave Penny a big hug. Penny's smile widened as she said. "Hi Mrs. Cooper! It's so good to see you again." She stepped aside to allow Mrs. Cooper to step in. She spotted Sheldon and putting down a bag she quickly made her way over to him with open arms.

"Hi baby!" She said in a happy voice before her tiny frame swung her arms around her son in a tight hug. Sheldon responded her hug by bending over and padding her on the back.

"Hello mother." He said as she released him from the embrace holding him at arm's length. "Look at you, haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." She said with an admiring look in her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper." Leonard said from beside Sheldon as he reached to give her a handshake. She looked at his hand and said.

"Oh don't be silly, Leonard. Get yourself over here." She said and gave him a quick hug. Leonard hugged her back with that big smile of admiration that always accompanied any of Mrs. Coopers visits. She then turned her attention to Amy who was still standing next to Sheldon.

"And how have you been, Amy?" She asked with a smile as she stepped over to her and pulled Amy into a bear hug. Amy tentatively returned the hug with a small smile.

"Very good, thank you." She said politely.

"I hope you are hungry, Mrs. Cooper, dinner is ready." Leonard said as he carried the food over to the coffee table. Penny, Sheldon and Amy all turned towards the kitchen eager to help out.

Mrs. Cooper grabbed Amy's hand and began pulling her towards the couch.

"Oh let them do that, how about you and I have a talk? Lord knows I haven't seen or spoken to you for ages!" She said as she led Amy to sit down on her regular spot, sitting next to her. Amy could feel her heart pounding and her mouth dry out. She shot a glance towards Sheldon who was looking at her with wide eyes. She quickly turned her attention to Mrs. Cooper, if she kept looking at Sheldon she would be too nervous. Amy smiled at Mrs. Cooper in order to veil her nervousness. It seemed to work as Mrs. Cooper returned her smile and said.

"I remember last time you and I had a chat. It was back when you and Shelly had that little misunderstanding. It's hard to forget that strong smell of 25 cats all cramped together like that in a tiny room."

Amy felt a bit sad at the memory. Things had seemed simpler then; how times change.

"Yes, I do believe you are right. That stench was indeed a disgrace to one's olfactory senses." She said matter-of-factly with a little nod. Mrs. Cooper looked at her for a moment, not saying anything, a mildly confused look on her face and her mouth open ever so slightly. She finally cleared her throat and said.

"Now, Sheldon tells me that you poke in human brains for a living? How is that working for ya?"

Amy furrowed her brows. She sincerely doubted that Sheldon had explained her job as "poking brains". She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I am a neurobiologist, so I do spend a lot of time slicing brains. Uhm… it's working very well, it's a very exciting field." Amy said with a faint smile.

Mrs. Cooper nodded her head and raised her brows.

"And why exactly do you do that?" She asked leaning closer. Amy looked at her with a confused look.

"Uh… I'm sorry. Why do I do what?" She asked.

"Why do you slice in brains? Shelly keeps telling me how his science nonsense is eventually going to disprove the existence of our Lord and savior. Now is this neurobiology thing of yours also going to do that or is there any sense to it?" Mrs. Cooper asked with a friendly smile. Amy's confusion was total. Mrs. Cooper's warm smile mixed with her somewhat condescending and threatening question rendered Amy completely speechless.

"Dear lord, mother. As I have told you countless times before, it is not _nonsense_. My work is of utter most importance for the future of the human race and its understanding of the universe we live in. And quite frankly, one does not need science to know that the existence of God is nothing but hokum."

Sheldon surprised them both as he suddenly was standing next to Amy with two glasses in his hands. He was looking at his mother with raised brows and an exhausted look on his face. Mrs. Cooper pressed her lips tightly together and met her son's gaze with a hard look.

"Now Shelly, we have had this discussion many times before, but to call the existence of the Good Lord hokum is not something I'm prepared to accept. Don't think I won't smack your grown behind silly; I'll jerk a knot in your tail right here, right now." She said in a stern voice. Sheldon swallowed but held his mother's gaze. Amy was feeling more than uncomfortable sitting right in the middle of this stare-down from hell. Mrs. Cooper and Sheldon stayed like that for another minute before Sheldon finally looked down at his shoes. With a firm nod, Mrs. Cooper returned her attention to Amy.

"I'm sorry dear, but sometimes this son of mine needs some tough love before he learns not to sass his mother." She said in a more happy voice. Amy nodded and before she knew it, Mrs. Cooper grabbed her hand and said.

"I thank our Lord that he found you." Amy didn't know how to respond, looking into the admiring eyes of Mrs. Cooper. She swallowed and tried to smile. Mrs. Cooper returned her smile and turned her attention to Sheldon.

"Shelly, you're a lucky man. You have found yourself an intelligent, understanding and beautiful woman." She said with a wide smile, squeezing Amy's hand tightly. Amy felt her cheeks grow warm and she cast her eyes down to her hands, who were now fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"That she is."

Amy didn't know what surprised her the most, the fact that Sheldon had just said what he said or the low, warm and almost sad tone he had said it in. She looked up from her hands but was met by Sheldon's back. He had placed the two glasses on the table and was making his way to the kitchen. For some reason she wanted him to turn around. To look at her. But he simply walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and not meeting her look. Amy felt her heart growing heavier; this whole situation was beginning to eat her up from the inside. All she wanted to do at that moment was to rush out of the apartment and go home. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted to sort out her feelings, who were now rushing through her in one big undefinable blur. Penny's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Ames, can you give me a hand over here?" Penny asked in a high pitch voice. Amy turned to Mrs. Cooper and excused herself before making her way to the kitchen, standing next to Penny, who was seemingly mixing a salad.

Penny looked down at the salad as she spoke.

"It's going well, I don't think she is suspecting anything. But you almost blew it with that sad puppy face of yours a couple of moments ago." Penny said in an almost commanding tone of voice. Amy nodded her head slowly, and swallowing she said.

"I know, I'll try to keep my feelings at bay. I just found it hard at that moment."

Penny turned to face her. She handed her the bowl of salad, and as Amy took it from her, Penny placed her hands on top of hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Almost done, Ames. Hang in there. I don't know if it means anything but Leonard just told me how Sheldon was a nerve wreck earlier, but when you came he just… relaxed. He calmed down. You did that." She said with an encouraging smile. Amy answered her smile with a small one of her own and a nod. Penny let go of her hands and gave her a small nudge. Amy took a deep breath and made her way back to the coffee table.

The dinner went by smoothly and conversation was flowing easily. Penny made sure to ask as many questions about Mrs. Cooper's excursion with her prayer group as possible, thus attempting to prevent the conversation to turn to Sheldon and Amy. Mrs. Cooper was clearly very excited about her current religious adventure, since she took every opportunity to talk about it in vivid details.

Sheldon was doing his best to be as chatty as usual in order to not reveal anything, and the same went for Amy. She smiled politely, ate her food as fast as she could, asked relevant questions and explained some of her work regarding addiction to Mrs. Cooper as patiently as possible.

As everyone was finishing eating and dinner was reaching its end, Amy prepared herself to leave. She shot a glance in the direction of Penny, who responded her look with a tiny nod. Amy rose from her seat and with an apologetic smile she said.

"Well, it was really nice to see you again, Mrs. Cooper, but you'll have to excuse me. I have a lot of work to do and I have to get up early tomorrow, so I better get going."

Mrs. Cooper put her plate down and stood up with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, dear lord in heaven, I almost forgot! You are going to enjoy this, Shelly!" She said as she quickly went to retrieve her small bag. "Meemaw and I baked you that Pecan pie you love so much!" She said, eagerly pulling out a big Tupperware from inside the bag. Sheldon put his plate down and looked at his mother with nothing less than fascination. Mrs. Cooper smiled at the sight of Sheldon's admiring look before turning her attention to Amy.

"Now, dear, surely you are going to stay and eat a piece of pie with us?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen, opening the Tupperware and Leonard hurried to assist her, pulling out plates. Amy looked at Penny who returned her look with wide eyes. She then turned to Sheldon who was looking up at her with a peculiar look in his eyes. Was it a look of hopeful anticipation? Did he want her to stay? She pressed her lips together and returned her focus to Mrs. Cooper who was now dividing pieces of pie on the plates that Leonard was putting out. Amy took her purse and said.

"I wish I could, Sheldon has told me a lot about your famous Pecan pie, but I really must be going." She said and shot Mrs. Cooper a small smile. Mrs. Cooper returned her smile and sighed.

"Ah well, I would hate to keep you from your work." It felt like there was a hint of something in Mrs. Cooper's voice, but Amy was unable to place it. She didn't know what to do, so Amy just looked down, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"But I will not allow you to leave before you take some pie home with you. You are not going to deny me that, are you?" Mrs. Cooper said in a friendly tone, causing Amy to look up and meet her eyes. She was met with a heartwarming smile as Mary Cooper's skilled hands quickly packed a piece of pie into the tin foil that Leonard handed her. Amy loosened up a little and returning the smile she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Of course not, Mrs. Cooper." Amy said. Mrs. Cooper walked around the counter and met her. Handing her the tinfoil package, she opened her arms and pulled Amy into a hug. Amy returned the hug as Mrs. Cooper said. "It was so nice to see you again, Amy. All though I would have wished that we could've had a little chat, it's been so long. But I am still in town for the next couple of days, if the Lord pleases it then we might meet up before I leave."

Amy swallowed and said. "Sure, that sounds good. It was really nice seeing you again too, Mrs. Cooper."

Mrs. Cooper sighed and released her from the hug, but still holding her at arm's length. She caught Amy's eyes and held her gaze.

"Everything is going to be just fine and all will be solved." Mrs. Cooper said in a soothing voice. Amy suddenly felt her heartbeat elevate and her mouth grow dry. "Now, you just remember that the Lord never gives us anything that we can't handle."

Amy's eyes quickly darted from Mrs. Cooper to Sheldon. Leonard was handing out the pie amongst the group, and no one seemed to notice the subdued conversation between Mrs. Cooper and Amy. In that exact moment Sheldon put his plate down and looked up, meeting her eyes. Amy swallowed hard as a wave of emotions rolled over her. In that instant she just felt like canceling it. Calling it all off. To just sit next to Sheldon, talk to him and be with him like she used to before that dreadful evening. She wasn't sure what had caused her emotions to emerge; Mrs. Cooper's words or seeing Sheldon sitting there between the rest of the group without her with that look in his eyes.

She quickly jolted her head back to look at Mrs. Cooper, who was still looking at her. Amy knew that her attention had only been averted for less than a second, even though it felt like forever to her. She inhaled slowly, unsure what to say. Mrs. Cooper squeezed Amy's shoulders and said. "Whatever important work you are doing, I pray that it will pass by easily." Amy swallowed again and shot Mrs. Cooper a faint smile, feeling her heart slow down a little.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper, I'm sure it will." Amy said in a low voice. After another moment Mrs. Cooper let go of Amy's shoulders and made her way back to the kitchen. Amy grabbed her jacket from Sheldon's office chair and turned to face the rest of the group, who were now deeply engulfed in eating the delicious pie.

"Well, goodnight all." She said courtly as she took the first step towards the door. She was met by small farewells from around the table. Suddenly Mrs. Cooper cleared her throat incredible loud, causing everyone to look at her and Amy to stop dead in her path.

"Shelly, what do we do when we have a guest that's leaving?" She said in a stern voice, looking at Sheldon with a hard look. Sheldon returned her look and slowly put down his plate.

"We walk them to the door." He said in a low voice, getting up and slowly making his way over to Amy.

"And when that guest is a lady and it's dark outside, what do we do?" Mrs. Cooper asked as she cut the rest of the pie.

"We follow her to her car." Sheldon said, looking down at his shoes as he put on his jacket.

"No, really, it's fine Mrs. Cooper. Besides, I didn't drive over here, I am just taking the bus. No need to walk me anywhere." Amy said in a dismissive manner. From the corner of her eye she could see Sheldon looking at her.

"Nonsense, Amy. I sure as shooting didn't raise Shelly without manners. No son of mine is gonna let his girlfriend wander around the streets of this city of heathens after dark by herself. He will follow you to the bus and make sure that you get on board safe and sound, and that is final." Mary Cooper said in her sternest voice, causing both Sheldon and Amy to take a step back and close their mouth. Amy quickly caught Penny's eyes who returned her look with a small smile. With a deep breathe Amy turned around to find Sheldon already standing by the door holding it open for her. With a last tiny smile to Mrs. Cooper, Amy slowly made her way past Sheldon and out the door. She waited until Sheldon closed the door behind them and together they began descending the stairs.

Sheldon could feel his heart racing in his chest. His palms were getting clammy and his mouth felt like the inside of a sandpit. Normally he didn't mind silence, especially when he was with Amy. They had always been able to enjoy each others company in the most blissful and comfortable silence, he had never experienced anything like it. But there was absolutely nothing comfortable about the suffocating silence between them as they rounded the first flat of stairs.

Amy's nervousness increased with every step. She kept fighting the urge to simply run down the stairs and escape this whole situation. The tension between them was so thick that you could cut through it with a spoon. Suddenly the four flats of stairs felt like an eternal descending, swirling vortex of unanswered questions and awkwardness. She didn't dare to look at him so she kept her eyes on her feet and her hands tightly grasped around the strap of her purse as the steps disappeared under her feet and they rounded another flat of stairs.

Sheldon looked at Amy as they began descending the third flat of stair. She was looking down, causing her hair to fall from her shoulders and cover most her face. He couldn't read her expression since he could only see very little of her face, but from her body language Sheldon deducted that she might just be as nervous as he was. He cleared his throat as silently as possible, but due to the complete silence between them he might as well had fired of a gun. Amy looked up, meeting his eyes; she still had an illegible look on her face. They both slowed down simultaneously, almost halting halfway down the stairs. Sheldon looked at her for a little while before opening his mouth, but no words seemed to emerge. Amy raised a brow, but Sheldon simply closed his mouth again looking back at her with wide eyes. After another moment he looked down at his shoes and shook his head. And so they continued their torturous walk down the stairs.

What was that about? Amy had a hard time figure out the look on Sheldon's face. Was he planning on saying something? She felt her heart beat faster. She was exhausted and confused, the last thing she needed was a confrontation about the miserable state of their relationship. Not now, not here, not like this.

Suddenly Amy felt her foot slip on the step underneath her and the unmistakable falling sensation hit her causing panic to arise as she desperately grasped for anything to keep her from falling. She immediately felt Sheldon grabbing her hand and placing himself behind her, supporting her with his other hand on her back. With his help, Amy was able to quickly regain her balance. She looked up at him and he met her look with sincere concern.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" He asked in a worried tone. The irony of his questions did not go by Amy unnoticed. Was she all right? Well after the fall that almost happened that easily could have broken her clavicle or leg she was fine, she was still alive. But that about summed up her state of "all right". She was the saddest she had ever been, she had rarely felt this emotionally drained and she was looking into the eyes of the man that only days before had made her happier than she had ever been, but who was now causing her the worst pain imaginable. Was she hurt? Words couldn't even begin to describe it.

But of course that was not what he was asking her. Amy held Sheldon's gaze another moment before breaking it and looking back down at her shoes as she slowly shook her head. Sheldon swallowed hard and became very aware of the placement of his hands. He slowly retracted his hands from her with a small nod. After a minute that felt like a year they slowly resumed their walk down the stairs. As they reached the lobby Sheldon went over and opened the door for her. Stepping outside the apartment building felt like waking up from a dream. The sounds of people talking, cars driving by, dogs barking and the wind lazily drifting by hit them both like a sudden explosion. Amy took a deep breath and relished the feeling of fresh air in her lungs; it cleared her mind for a second and helped her relax a little. Sheldon walked next to her, feeling both relieved to be outside and yet still ill at ease by the unpleasant tension between himself and Amy.

The walk over to the bus stop was short and silent. Since they had arrived at their destination safely there was surely no reason for Sheldon to stay. Amy turned to him, but Sheldon gave absolutely no impression to go away. Then she remembered Mrs. Cooper's words:

"_He will follow you to the bus and make sure that you get on board safe and sound, and that is final"_

She sighed and looking at her watch she turned to look after the bus. They were early, the bus wouldn't be there before at least another five minutes. Sheldon stood a little away, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looked up at the sky. No stars. Sheldon liked looking at the stars, it brought him a certain level of calmness the way he could use them for directions, the way they shined and sparkled, the way he, if he brought his neck back far enough, could emerge himself completely in the night sky; it was an almost intoxicating feeling and he would sometimes get completely dizzy just standing there under the stars. He had spent many hours as a child looking at stars whenever the world stopped making sense to him. When his parents were fighting, when no one understood him, when he felt like a freak, when he felt like he could do nothing right, the stars had always been there. In a world of chaos they were structured, in a world of darkness they were light. But it would seem that the stars weren't going to offer him any comfort tonight. He sighed and looked over at Amy. She was now standing and looking up at the night sky herself. She slowly looked down from the starless sky and met his eyes.

Sheldon hesitated for a moment before he stepped closer to her. He swallowed hard and took another step.

"Amy…" He began but for some reason he couldn't say anything more, it was almost like the words refused to leave his throat. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, still speechless. Finally he took a deep breath and said.

"Thank you. For agreeing to meet my mother tonight, I do recognize that as a very generous act on your part, given our current situation."

Amy pressed her lips tightly together as she watched him struggle to get the words over his lips, but his words and expression left no doubt in her heart that he was being sincere. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken to him for what felt like a century, even though it was simply a couple of days. Perhaps no words would do. Pressing her lips more tightly together she gave him a small nod. She immediately recognized the rather hurt and confused look that appeared in his eyes at her non-verbal response. Remembering what Mrs. Cooper had said earlier, she decided to utter a couple of words. There was no reason to set all rules of proper manners a side. Despite their indifferences they could at least still act civil. She swallowed and said.

"You're welcome."

Sheldon's expression lightened a little before he slowly nodded his head, just as the bus made its way down the road heading in their direction. Amy reached into her purse and dug out a small amount of change for the bus ride as Sheldon just stood there, watching her. The bus finally arrived and the bus driver opened the door. By impulse Amy checked her watch before entering the bus and standing with one foot inside the bus and the other at the pavement she turned to meet Sheldon's eyes and said.

"23 hours and 30 minutes."

And with that she stepped into the bus, the door closing behind her in a swift motion.

* * *

**Deep breathes, people. Deep breathes.**

**Okay, what do you think? As earlier mentioned, this is getting more emotional, and I am really curious to hear your opinion! Please leave a review, it fuels my writing and makes me one happy Shamy-shipper! **

**Until next time: Live long and ship hard!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Hello, lovelies! Here's the next emotional chapter. **

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

**I have an addition! At some point during this chapter you will see this: **

**(***)**

**When that happens, I would recommend that you pause for a second, go find the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World and listen to it while reading the remainder of the chapter. This is meant to really get your Shamy-feelings going and I have been told that a kleenex-warning is in place.**

**Just remember, it is just a suggesting, something I believe will bring something to your reading experience. You can listen to it while you read, after you have read the chapter or not at all. It's up to you. Just saying :) **

**NOW! Lean back, snuggle up and enjoy. **

* * *

Sheldon felt like stone dropped inside his stomach as he watched the bus quickly drive into the Pasadena night. Even after the bus made a turn and disappeared out of sight he kept staring after it. After a couple of minutes he finally managed to pull himself together and he slowly turned to make his way back home as a nagging feeling emerged in his chest .

Sheldon was unsure of what he had expected; that the fact that she had spoken to him would change anything? That it would solve the situation? Well, he had felt a little relieved when she had finally said something. Amy had never been mad at him for this long and never this much. Last time he was able to resolve the situation by buying her a present but he wasn't sure that would be enough this time. As it would seem a short exchange of words on a bus stop wasn't either. He came to the conclusion that he had mistaken her politeness for progress.

"I guess I was wrong." He mumbled to himself as he entered the lobby to his apartment building, the nagging feeling increasing. He began ascending the stairs, still deep in thoughts. He huffed in despair, this whole situation was really getting on his nerves. There was no reasoning with Amy, her stubbornness and cruel commands had been following him relentlessly. He frowned and stepped up the stairs with stronger determination than before as he felt that agonizing nagging feeling stronger than ever. Where was that feeling coming from? What was it?

He placed a hand on his chest and halted halfway up the third flat of stairs as something dawned on him. That nagging feeling hadn't left him since the night Amy had walked out the door and given him 48 hours to fix the situation. He frowned. That could not be right, he though, but he knew better. His eidetic memory had never failed him and this time was no exception. He pondered for a moment, trying to figure out just what that feeling was. His stream of thoughts was cut short as he heard familiar voices laughing and talking coming down in his direction. After another moment Bernadette, Howard and Raj appeared on the stair well with big smiles on their lips each holding a small package of tin foil.

"Sheldon!" Howard said with a big smirk which for some reason made Bernadette giggle and Raj burst out in laughter. Sheldon's brought his eyebrows closer together, not understanding the situation.

"What's so funny? And what are you doing here?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Howard's smirk grew even wider as he held out his hands.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. We just stopped by and were surprised to meet your mother." He said, laughter playing under his voice, as Bernadette bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"We didn't know your mother was coming, so we left again, we want you to have some time together. But she did give us some Pecan pie." Bernadette's voice chirped as she held up her little tin foil package.

"You know, your mother tells the best stories." Howard continued, the smirk never leaving his face. That comment made Bernadette laugh out loud and she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth as Raj burst into laughter right beside her. Sheldon felt suspicious and nervous at their laughter. Finally Raj was able to collect himself and looking at Sheldon he said.

"Dude, is it really true that you called your teacher a… What was it?" Raj frowned and looked at Howard with a small smile. Howard returned his look and raising his eyebrows he looked back at Sheldon.

"The missing link that would conclusively proof that all human beings descend from primates." Howard said in a deep voice, before he broke into laughter immediately followed by Raj and Bernadette. Sheldon let out deep sigh and rolled his eyes as he made his way past them. As he rounded the last flat of stairs he heard Raj's voice jell out loud.

"You really are a genius, Sheldon!"

Sheldon shook his head and opened his apartment door. Stepping in he found Leonard and Penny doing the dishes, giggling away and his mother was packing the remainders of the Pecan pie into small neat tin foil packages with a smile on her face. They all looked up at him as he slowly closed the door behind him and he could see the smiles of Penny and Leonard fade ever so slightly. He chose not to say anything and he slowly pulled his jacket of his shoulders and placed on the back of his office chair.

"So did you make sure that Amy got on the bus nice and safely?" Mrs. Cooper asked in a rather cheerful tone. Sheldon took a deep breath before answering.

"I did." He simply said as he made his way to his spot where the plate of Pecan pie that he had abandoned earlier was still waiting for him, but he felt no appetite for it anymore. Never the less he kept staring at it as if it would reveal an answer to his problem. He heard the sound of ruffling tin foil in the kitchen and then his mother's voice.

"Penny, dear, I've packed a couple of slices of pie for you and Leonard and I'm afraid that it needs to be kept cool."

Penny cleared her throat and said. "Of course, Mrs. Cooper, thanks! Hey, Leonard aren't you going to help me get this pie over to my fridge?"

Standing next to the sink Leonard frowned at her. "But why can't you just…" He was cut short as Penny shot him a soul crushing glare, her eyes wide and her head tilting allegedly towards Sheldon who was still engulfed in staring at his piece of pie. Leonard raised his eyebrows and murmured a tiny "Oh." as he realized her intentions. He looked at Mrs. Cooper who smiled at him in a saying way with a small nod of her head.

"Yeah sure, let's go." He said in a way to high pitch tone of voice. Penny rolled her eyes and quickly grabbing his hand and the small package of tinfoil from the kitchen counter she dragged Leonard towards the apartment door.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cooper, goodnight Sheldon." Leonard said hastily as Penny almost tossed him out the door. Leonard's voice jolted Sheldon back to reality as he quickly looked at the apartment door that closed in that very second.

A short moment after he found his mother sitting next to him with an unreadable look on her face. She caught his eyes.

"Shelly, what has happened between you and Amy?" She said without warning.

Sheldon felt his heart fly up into his throat and swallowing hard he broke his mother's gaze looking down at his hands.

"I… I don't know what you are referring to." He managed to utter, damning his shaking voice. From beside him he could hear his mother sighing.

"Shelly, you should know better than to lie to your mother. I know your every move, young man, and I can tell when you are lying from a mile away. Now, don't think I haven't noticed the way you and Amy acted this evening. Barely any eye contact, awkward silence, none of your regular science discussions between just the two of you. I saw how sad she looked from the second she walked in and I saw your disappointed look when she had to leave. Now, I may not have been around for the most part of your relationship with this young lady, but it doesn't take some fancy college degree to know that something's is wrong, so quit beating about the bush and start talking." She said, her voice simultaneously light as air and hard as a rock, bringing back memories from his childhood.

"Did Penny tell you?" Sheldon asked accusingly. His mother shook her head and said.

"That sweet girl did no such thing, even though I tried my very best to make her and Leonard talk, they insisted that everything was just fine. Loyal friends, if there ever was any."

Sheldon took a deep breath, more nervous than ever. He had been sure that his mother had fallen for their clever ruse seeing that she had given no clue whatsoever of her suspicions. He pressed his lips tightly together, unable to speak.

"Shelly." His mother said in a stern voice and in that moment Sheldon knew that there was no escaping her question. He let out another deep breath and said.

"Very well."

"What happened?" His mother asked in a more warm tone. Sheldon didn't speak for a moment.

"I recently had a … Disagreement with Amy and she has refused to talk to me ever since." He finally said in a low voice. Mrs. Cooper didn't say anything for a while.

"And this… Disagreement… How serious is it?" She said hesitantly, trying to circle in on the problem at hand. Sheldon sighed again, eyes never leaving his hands.

"I am not quite sure." Sheldon said, preparing himself for his mother's endless in-depth questions that surely were to come next. He began to conduct a plan in his mind in order to try and hide the true nature of his disagreement with Amy, knowing that she would most likely spank him into next Tuesday if she heard what he and Kripke had talked about. But the moments went by, and Mrs. Cooper remained quiet. With a heavy sigh she finally spoke.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Sheldon jolted his eyes from his hands, meeting his mother's gaze with mild surprise. No questions? No prying? No grilling him until he buckled under and told her everything? Mrs. Cooper returned her son's surprised look with a calm and understanding one. Sheldon swallowed and tried to think of something to say. What he was going to do about it? If he had the answer to that question, then he wouldn't be having this conversation. Then he would be in bed having a good night's sleep for the first time in days. Then he wouldn't have to tiptoe around Amy. Then the exhausting feeling that had settled in his chest would finally leave him alone. What was he going to do? He had no idea.

"I don't know." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Mrs. Cooper scooted closer to her son and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her, eyes pleading.

"Maybe… Maybe you can fix it?" He asked expectantly, a small hope rising within him. This wouldn't be the first time that his mother would act as a peacemaker between Amy and himself. Mrs. Cooper looked at him with sad eyes and a faint smile.

"Oh Shelly." She said, her voice almost apologetic. She shook her head slightly.

"I really wish I could, snicker doodle, but I'm afraid can't." She said. Sheldon frowned at this, turning to face his mother more directly and feeling the tiny hope disappear.

"Why not?" He asked confused. Mrs. Cooper didn't answer. Instead she let her eyes wander, taking in every feature of his face, a small smile never leaving her face and her eyes held a certain form of melancholia. She sighed again and brushed a hand through her son's hair.

"Look at you, Sheldon. When did this happen? Not too long ago you were still my little boy, and now… Now you have developed into a full grown man. I can't treat you like a toddler anymore, no matter how much I want to. And no matter how much I wish I could fight your battles for you like I did when you were growing up, I'm afraid that I simply just can't do that anymore. You are an adult now and I have to start treating you like one." She said, her voice revealing both sadness and admiration.

Sheldon swallowed hard, feeling his throat constrict as his mother continued to brush her hand through his dark hair. Pulling himself together he finally spoke.

"What am I going to do then?" He asked, his voice shaking with defeat.

Mrs. Cooper squeezed his arm tightly and locked her eyes with Sheldon's.

"You are going to put that brilliant head that God blessed you with to good use and get this situation under control." She said in a warm yet stern voice.

"But she won't speak to me." Sheldon said almost immediately, making a swift motion with his hand. "I can't possibly get the situation under control if she simply refuses to communicate with me."

Mary Cooper looked at her son with unbelieving eyes. Was this really her Sheldon sitting next to her willingly talking about progress and communication? He met her eyes with mild confusion.

"She has really gotten to you, hasn't she, Shelly?" She asked with a smile. Sheldon's frown grew deeper. "You are a changed man."

Sheldon looked down into his hands. "That's preposterous." He said in a dismissing manner. "Amy hasn't changed me."

Mrs. Cooper shook her head. "No, darling, she hasn't. _You_ have changed all by yourself, all Amy has done is dig that change and growth out of you from whatever dark and hidden place you had stored it away." She said in a small voice.

Her words made Sheldon move his look from his hands to her eyes. He didn't know what to say, and for a while he just sat there allowing her words to sink in. After another moment he stooped his head and looking at his hands once again he said.

"That doesn't offer any solution to the problem at hand."

His mother let out a long breath and said.

"Sheldon, I don't know what exactly happened between you two and what made Amy choose not to talk to you, but I _do_ know that you are able to do anything you set your mind to."

Sheldon didn't respond, a pensive look on his face.

"At some point she is going to have to talk to you." Mrs. Cooper said, almost reading his mind. Sheldon remained quiet and after another moment he simply nodded his head slowly. His mother reciprocated his nod, gently stroking his arm and they stayed like that for a while.

A cautious knock sounded from the apartment door and it opened to reveal Leonard's head peeking in with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but I just wanted to hear if you wanted a ride to the hotel, Mrs. Cooper?" He said in a low voice. With a sigh and a smile Mrs. Cooper stood up and said.

"That would be mighty wide of you, Leonard." She then turned to Sheldon who also had gotten up from his seat. She shot him an encouraging smile before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Sheldon hunched over and wrapped a single arm around his mother.

"You can do this, Shelly. You will figure it out." She whispered to him before releasing him. She grabbed her coat and bag and in the next second she was out the door, leaving Sheldon still standing and already wishing she would come back.

Penny stood outside in the hallway as Leonard and Mrs. Cooper exited apartment 4A. Shooting her a smile Mrs. Cooper gave her a quick hug.

"It was nice seeing you again, darling." She said.

"You to, Mrs. Cooper." Penny said answering her smile. Then Mrs. Cooper made her way over to Leonard who was now holding her bag, ready to go. Placing and arm around his shoulder she said.

"Now, you have found yourself a quality peace of man, you make sure to hang on to this one." She said pointing between Leonard and Penny.

Leonard smirked wide and shot his eyes down. Penny looked at him with a look of admiration before saying.

"Believe me, I know."

Another moment went by before Leonard and Mrs. Cooper finally began descending the four flats of stairs. Penny watched them go and turned to make her way to her apartment.

With her hand on the door knob, she hesitated, biting her lip. She looked over her shoulder at the apartment across the hall. There had been something in Mrs. Cooper's look. Something akin to worry or uncertainty. Penny would be lying if she didn't share her concern; watching Sheldon and Amy this evening had been hard, she had never seen them this tense around each other. With a deep sigh she made up her mind, and letting go of the door knob she made her way across the hall. Knowing Sheldon, it was going to take a lot from him to ask for help and advice, so she might as well make it easier for him by simply offering him her help. She knocked tentatively on the door, but when she received no answer she tried to carefully turn the doorknob. Opening the door Penny stepped inside, expecting to find Sheldon in his spot, but instead she was met by a pitch dark and silent apartment. For a second she considered going to Sheldon's bedroom, see if he was alright, but something about his retreat convinced her that he needed to be alone at the moment. With a sigh and a heavy heart she backed out of the apartment, closing the door silently. She turned and made her way back to her apartment, and closing her own apartment door behind her she sunk into her couch feeling completely and utterly useless.

* * *

Sheldon was laying on his back in the middle of his bed staring up at the ceiling. Sleep was eluding him as the wheels inside his mind refused to settle down, not allowing him to fall asleep. The nagging feeling in his chest was still present and it still confused him. He frowned. Normally he would have talked to Amy about such distressing symptoms, but finding himself unable to talk to her frustrated him more than the pain in his chest. With a sigh he recalled his mother's words.

"_At some point she is going to have to talk to you."_

Maybe that was the solution? Perhaps if he just let time run out, then she would talk to him. Surely, after the 48 hours she had granted him were over they would be forced to communicate? Then he would be able to explain himself, and they would be able to reach some sort of compromise like they had done before. After all, Amy was a sensible and practical person, she would listen; she would understand. Thinking back on their conversation regarding the kiss on the train, he found himself reassured. She had said that she wasn't going to leave him, she had assured him of that. Surely Amy wasn't going to toss away three years of progress out the window like that? She had told him that she understood him, that she saw him through. Yes, the most logical thing to do seemed to allow the situation rest for now and wait for Amy to contact him after the assigned 48 hours. Having a temporarily plan calmed Sheldon down, all though the nagging feeling never left him. After a short while he was sound asleep.

* * *

Amy laid on her side, her eyes fixated on her phone. She had been starring at it for over an hour, not moving a centimeter. With a heavy sigh she broke her stare and turned to her other side, turning her back to her disturbingly silent phone. She had to admit that not talking to Sheldon had seemed much easier in theory. Now she found herself on the verge of a nervous breakdown every time her phone alerted her of a new message or e-mail, and time and time again she felt a soul-crushing disappointment when the sender was not Sheldon. And now after such an eventful evening she found herself waiting for any sign from him. In a perfect world he would be standing outside her door, realizing his mistake and apologizing; and she would forgive him. In a heartbeat. But at this point she would be content with a single text message reassuring her that he had not given up. That there was still hope, that he was at least trying to understand. What if he didn't respond by tomorrow evening? What if he never intended to fix the situation? Amy felt her heart drop to her stomach and her throat constrict at the thought of what she had promised him to do if he didn't meet her demands. She silently prayed to a deity she didn't quite believe in that she wouldn't have to do it, that a tiny miracle would happen and everything would return to how they used to be. Closing her eyes she finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Leonard woke up to find Sheldon already awake and dressed standing by his whiteboard seemingly lost in thoughts. Making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee he said.

"Sheldon, did you even sleep last night?"

Sheldon tore his eyes from his whiteboard meeting Leonard's gaze with a frown of his own.

"Don't be silly, Leonard, of course I did." He said dismissively, returning his attention to his equation. Leonard took a sip of his coffee, observing Sheldon closely. Normally Sheldon would have a pensive look on his face when addressing a complicated physics equation. But the look on the brilliant physicist face this morning was not pensive; it was tired, confused and determined with a hint of one of Sheldon Cooper's most well-known characteristics: stubbornness. This made Leonard conclude that the equation on his whiteboard wasn't the source of Sheldon's troubles. He took another sip of his coffee, trying to determine how to approach his roommate.

"Sheldon, how long have you been up?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible. He could see Sheldon hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Since 4.30." He answered in a low voice, causing Leonard to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He quickly resumed a neutral facial expression and making his way around the kitchen counter he slowly approached Sheldon.

"Any particular reason to start your day so unusually early?" He asked, still keeping a light tone to his voice. Sheldon didn't move his eyes from his whiteboard, but Leonard could tell that he was alert. Sheldon pressed his lips tightly together and narrowed his eyes, not responding. Leonard waited another moment, but Sheldon was obviously not going to answer.

"Sheldon, has this anything to do with your problems with Amy?" Leonard offered. Sheldon stopped in the middle of writing a new equation as his eyes slowly looked to the side but still not looking at Leonard. He didn't say anything, and Leonard knew better than to pressure him. After another moment Sheldon resumed his writing.

"It might have." He finally said, his voice low.

Leonard sighed and finished his cup of coffee. Sheldon was miserable, there was no question about it. The man would normally under no circumstances deviate from his schedule and yet here he was, awake in the wee hours of the morning pondering and confused.

"Sheldon, just go and do whatever she told you to. You are both clearly miserable, why drag it out? I mean how horrible can it be?" Leonard said in an exhausted tone. He hated to see Sheldon like this and from what he saw last night, Amy was at least equally as sad.

"It's not horrible, simply unfair and humiliating." Sheldon responded, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Really? Because Amy doesn't seem like an unfair person to me, and she certainly wouldn't ask you to do anything that would humiliate you. Are you sure you are not just misunderstanding this entire situation?" Leonard said, eager to help.

Wrong move.

Sheldon put away his marker, and with a deep frown he marched angrily over to his desk, taking a seat and opening his laptop.

"Then you clearly don't know Amy." He said angrily, typing away on his keyboard. Leonard pressed his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, Sheldon had apparently decided to be absolutely impossible to communicate with. Leonard wondered how on earth Amy had put up with him for this long. After a short while he let out a breath and said.

"Look, Sheldon, maybe if you just…" But he was interrupted by Sheldon who said.

"You have to hurry up if we are going to make it to work on time. I don't have time to your jibber jabber." His tone was dismissive, and he emphasized his point by putting on his gaming headset, logging on to his World of Warcraft account.

Leonard opened his mouth to say something, but he knew that it was no use. Sheldon was clearly in no mood to receive help, advice or listening to reason. With a last look at Sheldon's back, Leonard sighed and made his way to his room. This was going to be a long day.

The two physicists left their apartment, just as Penny opened her door. Still in her pajamas and with messy hair she looked at them in surprise.

"Aren't you guys a bit early?" She asked in a groggy voice, stepping out of her apartment. Leonard looked at her with an exhausted look.

"Apparently Sheldon needs to get to work early today." He said in an irritated voice.

Penny looked at Sheldon who had his eyes fixated on his shoes.

"Why?" She asked confused.

Sheldon looked up at her with a frown.

"I have important work to do, Penny. Granted, all my work is important, but standing here talking to you is wasting precious time that should be used to further the cause of physics." He said hastily, turning to descend the stairs.

"Wait, Sheldon. Did you mom find out last night? I mean, did she talk to you, she seemed like she knew something was up." Penny asked, stepping closer. Leonard caught her eyes and with a frantic look in his eyes he shook his head, trying to warn her. But it was too late. Sheldon turned slowly and stepped angrily back up the three steps he had managed to descend, hovering over Penny as he finally stood before her.

"Of course I talked to my mother, she came to visit me, the social convention is to talk to ones parents when they visit. And not that it is any of your business, but yes, as a matter of fact, she _did_ see through our clever ruse last night. This of course led to a private conversation about what has now become the world-famous dispute between Amy and I. The details of the conversation shall, however, remain private until such a time that I wish to talk about it. There shall be no questions and no investigating, is that understood?" He said in a stern and demanding voice, and not waiting for an answer he turned on his heels and quickly walked down the stairs.

"I…I wasn't going to… Sheldon, wait! Come on, hold up. Sheldon? SHELDON?!"

Penny walked down the first flat of stairs, trying to catch up with him, but Sheldon's long legs and quick steps were long gone, leaving her standing on the third floor with a hopeless look on her face. Leonard was right behind her. He sighed and put an arm around her waist.

"I don't get it, what the hell did I do?" She asked in a low voice. Leonard pulled her closer and said.

"Nothing, Sheldon is just _not_ in the best mood today. This whole thing is really getting to him. I've tried to stay out of his way and give him space, but he has been at my throat the entire morning."

He paused, unsure of what to do. What to say.

"Just… Give him some time." He said in an idle attempt to comfort both Penny and himself. Sensing that he wasn't helping he looked at her and said.

"You look very beautiful in the morning."

Penny smiled a reluctant and yet heartfelt smile before kissing him.

"Go drive your crazy roommate to work before he turns all Vader on all of us." She said before nudging him towards the stairs. And with that Leonard made it the long way down the stairs to find Sheldon standing by the car door with a very dissatisfied look on his face.

* * *

Amy drank the last sip of tea as she waited for her computer to turn on, she had no appetite for breakfast this morning. Putting her mug down she forced herself no to look at her phone. Don't be silly, she thought to herself, you checked it two minutes ago. She sat up straight focusing her eyes on her laptop. She was not going to buckle under. After another moment she let out a sigh of defeat as she reached for her phone like she had done repeatedly ever since she opened her eyes that morning. And the result was the same. Nothing. She couldn't help it, she felt helpless every time. She had dialed his number at least three times that morning, but she would always hesitate, her fingers shifting between pressing "Dial" or throwing the phone away. She even played with the idea of making up some ridiculous excuse for him to come over to her apartment; the best idea she had come up with had involved Leonard Nimoy, a koala bear, a plate of spaghetti with little pieces of hotdog cut up in it and two capuchin monkeys. But she had to remind herself of why she was doing it. Why she was refusing to talk to Sheldon, and why she didn't simply give in to the urge to just drive over to Sheldon's apartment and forgiving him for everything. He had to understand this, he had to see his mistake. Things would never work out if he never learned from his mistakes, if he forever refused to take the blame for what he had done. She wouldn't allow him to hide behind unsustainable logic, rules or regulations. She was done with treating him like a child in a class for kids with special needs; Sheldon _was_ extraordinary, of course he was, but not in the way that he could simply use his "Sheldon-ness" to avoid any kind of responsibilities. He was kind. He was good. And no matter what everyone else said, he was empathic and understanding. Amy knew he was; She just hoped that he would be able to realize it himself.

* * *

Sheldon removed the cap from his marker and stepped closer to his whiteboard once again. Taking a deep breath he began scribbling equations and figures, his hands moving fast and his brain working the best it could. Almost got it, he thought to himself as he now had filled half of the whiteboard with his mind's work. After another few lines, he halted, the marker still on the whiteboard but not moving. He starred at his hand, at the marker, at his equation. It didn't make sense. He starred harder, he starred longer. He refused to give up, refused to give in to defeat. He could do this. But no matter how long or how strongly he stared, it still made no sense to him. He pressed his lips together and let out a frustrated noise. For the umpteenth time that day he erased everything on his board, his arms moving in rapid and angry circles.

"I just can't see it!" He exclaimed, continuing to remove every trace of his unsolvable equation. Even after his writing was gone he kept on erasing. Finally satisfied with the blankness of his board he made his way to his office chair, taking a seat behind his desk. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. Why was this so hard? Why did the equation refuse to give him the answer he needed?

_Are you talking about your equation or Amy?_

Sheldon heard a little voice inside his head, teasing him. Eyes still closed, he frowned trying to suppress it. He was not going to think about Amy. He had a plan and he had to stick to it. Don't talk to Amy, wait until tonight. He just had to resist another few hours, and then hopefully this whole thing would be over. They would talk, he would make her realize the absurdness of her demands, she would forgive him and they could finally go back to normal. Just a few more hours. And until then he was going to engulf himself completely in the one thing that always managed to keep his mind of the rest of the world and its pity problems: Physics. But now he found himself unable to think, to concentrate as he kept replaying every encounter he had shared with her over the last couple of days; her words kept ringing in his ears. "23 hours and 30 minutes."

"I am one of the greatest minds of my generation, I can do this. I can solve it."

_Again… Sounds to me like you are talking about Amy._

"That is preposterous!" Sheldon exclaimed, opening his eyes and making his way back to his whiteboard with determined steps. Picking up his marker once again he removed the cap and took a deep breath, but for some reason he couldn't make himself write anything. His hand remained mere inches from the surface of the whiteboard, just hovering over it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but here was too much going on. Too many things to write, too many things that needed to get out of his head but his thoughts refused to line up in order. An undefinable turmoil had taken over, replacing his normally structured mind. After another moment he sighed heavily and lowering his hand to his side he turned his head, focusing his look on his phone on his desk. He slowly walked over and picked it up. Still nothing, no text, no call or e-mail. Not even a reminder that he had exactly 8 hours left. With a frown he put it back down turning his back to it and stepping closer to his whiteboard, marker still in his hand. He halted after two steps and looked up at the ceiling in defeat. If he did not remove that source of constant distraction, then he would never be able to make it through the day. At some point he was going to give in. Turning around he quickly picked up his phone once again and turned it off. Putting it back on the table he then returned to his whiteboard. He let out a long sigh, straightening his back in determination. "Get a grip, Cooper." He mumbled, bringing the marker to the whiteboard once again.

* * *

Amy squinted her eyes as she looked into the microscope. With a few accustomed regulations the brain specimen became visible and crystal clear before her eyes. She looked at it for a moment, before noting her observation on the block next to her. Putting her pencil down and reaching for the next specimen her eyes fell on her phone. "Darn it." She said in a low voice; her plan to avoid her phone had been going so well for the past – she quickly checked her watch – 7 ½ minutes. She kept starring at it before finally picking it up. Like she expected: absolutely nothing. Her morning had consisted of nothing but repeated disappointment every time she picked up her phone. Sheldon had made no attempt whatsoever to contact her and it was unnerving to say the least. With every passing hour she felt her hope fade a little, and with every hour that went by she felt her anger and stubbornness make way to a new and ever present feeling: Fear. She swallowed hard as she kept starring on her phone until the screen went black. Looking at her watch again she sighed. 6 hours left.

The rest of the day went by slowly and painfully for Sheldon. He was making absolutely no progress in his work and the nagging feeling got more and more prominent as the day progressed. His phone remained turned off, even though he had felt the urge to turn it on countless times during the day. When lunch arrived, Sheldon was looking forward to spent his time on something else than failing at every attempt to solve his equations and thinking about Amy, but he was met by tedious questions from his friends about his relationship with Amy, his work and his mother's visit; all three things he had absolutely no desire to talk about. After another one of Howard's remarks on how Sheldon should simply go and beg for Amy's forgiveness on his knees, he left the cafeteria without a word, his lunch only half-eaten. Returning to his office he closed the door and taking a seat behind his desk he checked his watch, sighing. 5 hours left.

**(***)**

Amy picked up her purse and turned off the light's in her laboratory; it was still a bit early to be going home, but she needed to get out of there, to change her scene. She had had trouble concentrating the entire day, work that normally took her a couple of hours had taken her a whole day, and she was still not finished. As she slowly made her way to her car, she reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. Nothing. "Why do I even bother?" She murmured as she opened her car door and got in. Placing the key in the ignition, she halted, as a feeling of hopelessness and frustration suddenly came over her. Why _did_ she bother? The last couple of days had made it very clear to her, that Sheldon in no way wanted to admit his mistake. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. That wasn't completely fair. She knew Sheldon would need time to realize his mistake, let alone apologizing to her and admitting his lie to Kripke. That was why she had given him 48 hours, she knew his mind worked better when he had a deadline. But with 4 hours to go and not a word from Sheldon she was feeling very nervous, and whatever small hope she had had earlier that morning was slowly fading. Don't give up quite yet, she thought to herself; Sheldon had surprised her in the past, perhaps he would do it again tonight. With a sigh she turned on the engine and slowly pulled out into traffic.

Sheldon was lying on his bed, eyes closed and hands resting down his sides. He was not used to taking naps in the afternoon, but after a challenging day he felt like a nap would be in place. That way he could kill some time, and hopefully regain some of his mental faculties. Not to mention that the rest of the group, sans Amy of course, would be arriving soon, and Sheldon was in no mood to socialize; in no mood for their endless questions about his well-being, their questions about Amy, the saying glances they shot each other when they thought he couldn't see them. Of course he saw them. And he was sick of them. But his plan to take a nap seemed to be doomed to fail, as the nagging feeling that had now become a custom part of his life, seemed to increase whenever he had a moment to think. He frowned, eyes still closed. Was this day ever going to end? After a while he sighed and opened his eyes. He was definitely not going to get any sleep. Turning his head he looked at the alarm clock on his night stand. 3 ½ hours to go. In that same instant he heard the unmistakable sound of Howard Wolowitz's voice entering the apartment, which meant that dinner and company had arrived. Sheldon kept starring at the clock until he heard Leonard's voice. "Sheldon, food is ready!"

Amy turned a page in the neuroscience magazine she was reading, her eyes wandering up and down the pages not reading anything. With a sigh she checked her watch. 2 hours to go. She turned another page, and another, and another, until her restlessness made her close the magazine and put it away. Amy was feeling numb at this point. The amount and variety of her emotions were too much for her to comprehend and sense, and she found herself starring at her turned off laptop. Her mouth was dry and she felt dizzy, symptoms she attributed to the fact that she hadn't eaten or drank a single thing the entire day. She reached out for the cup of tea that she had beside her. Taking a sip she frowned and put the mug back; the tea was cold and tasted horrible. How long had she been sitting there? She buried her face into her hands as she tried to remember when exactly her life had turned into a mess that she couldn't get out off. When had everything stopped making sense? She swallowed and slowly lowering her hands she turned on her laptop as she revisited her options. She could either call Sheldon and forgive him for everything, bringing their relationship back to the state it had been in a couple of days ago, risking that he would continue to hurt her and expect to be forgiven every time in the future. Or she could wait 2 hours, and if he didn't make any attempts to make amends, then she would… Amy felt her throat constrict as she let her thoughts wonder to a place in which she had terminated her relationship with Sheldon and everything they had been through the last three years would then be rendered moot. That thought scared her more than anything, and now that the deadline was quickly approaching, she could truly feel the gravity of the situation. She inhaled slowly. There is still time, she thought to herself as she logged on to her laptop.

Sheldon sat on his spot amongst the rest of the group, poking his food. The rice was wrong, it tasted weird. The chicken was diced wrong and he didn't like the look of the broccoli. Around him the others were having their regular trivial conversations about work, comic books, family news and jokes. He tried to listen, but their words were of no interest for him. He kept checking his watch periodically, his eyes darting from his plate to his laptop. The restlessness was becoming too much for him, and after a while he stood up and made his way to the refrigerator. Opening it and analyzing its contents he could tell from the corner of his eyes that they were now sitting there, giving each other saying looks and communicating silently. He didn't care as long as they didn't address him. They had actually been surprisingly thoughtful this evening, only asking him about work, avoiding the topics of his disagreement with Amy and his mother's visit completely. He reached in and took a bottle of water, before closing the refrigerator and making his way back to his spot. Just as he sat down, Wolowitz, Bernadette and Raj got up, excusing themselves. Before Sheldon could truly understand what was going on, the trio had made a beeline for the door and with haste goodbyes they left the apartment, leaving Sheldon alone with Penny and Leonard. Sheldon looked at his watch again. 50 minutes. He got up again and made his way to his desk, taking a seat and turning on his laptop. He could feel his heart rate increase and his palms get clammy. He swallowed as he logged on, his mouth dry and head occupied by a million incoherent thoughts.

Amy starred at the document before her as her heart was racing. 30 minutes left and no sign from Sheldon. Not a single word. She was now truly losing hope. She had tried to prepare herself for the last couple of hours, reassuring herself that Sheldon would come around, that he would come clean. But sitting there alone in her dark apartment only illuminated by her laptop screen she was feeling completely and utterly lost. This was it. He wasn't going to do it. With only 20 minutes left it became clear to her that there was no way that Sheldon could make it in time. He was going to ignore the deadline, and like he had been doing the last 24 hours, he was ignoring _her_. Amy felt her heart pound with long and rhythmic thuds causing her breathing to pick up speed. She had no choice. She kept starring at her laptop screen, the brightness almost straining them. 10 minutes left. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes burning as frustrated tears made her sight blurry.

Sheldon tried to ignore Penny's questions as he checked his watch again. 8 minutes. She had been asking him questions ever since Howard, Bernadette and Raj left. Why was he being so quiet? Why was he sad? What was the deal with Amy, she hadn't been answering her phone the entire day? What was going on? She was now begging him to say something, to reassure herself and Leonard that he was all right, but that was a question he could not answer. He kept his eyes fixated on his laptop and his phone, hoping that his plan would work. 7 minutes, there was no turning back now. He could hear his own heartbeat mixing with Penny's voice. Suddenly Leonard interrupted her, asking Sheldon a single question. Did he have a plan? That was a question he could answer. He opened his mouth and in a low voice he finally decided to tell them everything. He told them how Amy had demanded of him to realize his mistake, come clean to Kripke about the lies he had told him about their non-existing intimate relationship and apologize to her in person within 48 hours. After a quick calculation, Leonard pointed out that that was tonight. Penny asked him what his plan was, and he told her. He would wait until the deadline, thus forcing Amy to talk to him and then they would be able to reach a compromise. Leonard asked him what time the deadline was. "3 minutes." Sheldon said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving his laptop.

Amy felt a single tear fall down her cheek and on to her keyboard. 3 minutes. 3 minutes until she had to do the one thing she had hoped she never had to do. 3 minutes until it would be conclusively proven that Sheldon indeed cared for his pride more than he cared for her. 3 minutes until everything she had tried to avoid would happen. Another tear fell as she opened a new mail, addressing it to Sheldon. 2 minutes left. 2 minutes left of their relationship. 2 minutes left until cyberspace would end it all, just the way it hard started it. She muffled a sob; he wouldn't do it. Amy would have done anything for him, she knew that. She would put him first, like she had _always_ done. She would have fought for him, she would have done anything in her power to stay with him. But as the seconds ticked by it became clear that Sheldon would not do the same. He wouldn't do it. She removed her tears with a hand shaking with frustration as she looked at the e-mail before her for one last time. There was no turning back now.

A silence had fallen over Leonard and Penny after Sheldon's explanation as they clearly tried to process the information he had provided them with. Sheldon sat still on his chair, his face unreadable. His heart was racing at an alarming speed and that nagging feeling now felt like nothing short of stabs in his chest. 30 seconds left. Penny finally broke the silence and asked him the question she had been dying to ask. "Sheldon, what happens if you don't do it within the 48 hours?"

Bringing her shaking hand down to her keyboard Amy took a deep breathe. She felt a quick stab of panic and for a single second she second-guessed her actions. But with the last bit of determination she had left she brought her finger down and pressed "Enter". It was done.

Sheldon opened his mouth to answer, but in that same second his laptop alerted him of a new incoming e-mail. He shut his mouth as he felt nervousness rise within him as he read the sender to be "Amy Farrah Fowler", bringing him on the verge of a panic attack. This was it. All this waiting had led to this, all he needed now was to negotiate with her. He quickly opened the mail, expecting to see a message. Instead he was met with an empty message box and a single attached document. His nervousness increased as he could now feel his heartbeat threaten to crush his eardrums. He swallowed before opening the attached document. What he saw made his heart stop for a short second. Sheldon felt a falling sensation, as if his entire body was being sucked in upon itself from his bellybutton. Goosebumps emerged on every inch of his body and he found it hard to breath. His chest constricted and his mind had gone absolutely blank. This could not be, this was not happening. He kept starring at his laptop until Penny's voice finally made its way through the thick fog that seemed to have surrounded him. "Sheldon! What is going on?" When he didn't answer, he heard the unmistakable sound of Leonard and Penny slowly rising from their seats. He couldn't move until he could feel them mere inches away from him, he couldn't talk, he couldn't tell them what had just happened. As Leonard put his hand on the back of his chair, Sheldon quickly rose from his seat and quickly made his way to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving them to find out for themselves.

Leonard approached Sheldon's laptop. "Oh no." He said in a worried voice, causing Penny to quickly make her way next to him. "What is…" But she slapped her hand over her mouth in shock as she read the headline of the document on Sheldon's laptop.

**Termination of relationship**

* * *

**I know. Deep breathes. Anyone need a paperback? A kleenex? A snugglebunny?**

**As earlier mentioned this story _is_ getting more emotional, but to my fellow Shamy-shippers: I beg for your patience! Trust me, please. **

**Now, I am really curious. What do you think? How did the music work for you? Please let me know, leave a review, they bring me great joy! **

**Until next time: **

**Live long and ship hard!**


End file.
